Efimera Felicidad
by YuiNeeChan801 - Yaoi-chan
Summary: Y sin el Sacro Imperio Romano, nunca hubiera muerto y solo se hubiese ido a una larga batalla? Capitulo10: Recuerdo. Capitulo Final
1. Chapter 1

Esta es una idea que lleva en mi cabeza como una semana y hasta ayer me puse a escribirla XDDD

Tratare de subir un capi por semana, este es un fic de mi 3ra/2da pareja favorita

(OBVIO! despues del RusiaChina y el AlemaniaItalia XDDD)

Well vamos a las advertencia y eso XD

-----

**Disclamer**: Todos los personajes de Hetalia son de Hidekaz-sama-sensei, esta historia solo es un desvario d emi mente fujoshi xDDD

**Pareja**: SIRxItalia

**Advertencias**: Puede considerarse Shota, **NO** esta apegada para **NADA** a la historia universal.

* * *

**Efímera Felicidad**

Habían pasado muchos años desde que el Sacro Imperio Romano se había ido a esa larga y horrible guerra, pero como lo prometió alguna vez, regreso al lado de su amado Italia…Estaba ansioso de verlo por fin después de tanto tiempo, el aun tenia atesorados ese cuadro y el "regalo" de Italia y todas las noches en las que había podido dormir soñaba con su linda carita, con esas tiernas e inocentes expresiones, con esos sonrojos que provocaba en el de vez en cuando y sobre todo en aquel ultimo y primer beso…pero…a pesar de que muchas veces había imaginado su recuento…nunca le paso por la mente lo que ahora veía…

-S-Sacro Imperio Romano!!!-Le miro incrédulo el castaño.- Enserio eres tú??!

-I-Italia…- No lo podía creer…aquel pequeño niño que pasaba por una tierna niña y que usaba un lindo vestido de sirvienta, era ya un pre-adolescente apuesto y de facciones que llamaban mucho la atención…y que aun usaba un vestido de sirvienta…-S-Soy yo…-

Italia inundo sus ojos con pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad

-Regresaste!!!Enserio Regresaste!!!- Se lanzo hacia el rubio abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Te lo prometí…- Pronuncio algo nervioso y apenado…esa había sido una frase demasiado cursi.-

-Aaah Sacro Imperio Romano, Estoy tan feliz!!! – De la nada el castaño comenzó a llorar.- meso~ meso

~ Sacro Imperio Romano…ve~ ve~ mesooo~-

El rubio comenzó a acariciar los cabellos, trago un poco de saliva, la dulce y melodiosa voz de "Ita-chan" había cambiado un poco…

-Italia…-

-Meso~…ah? Qué ocurre??- Italia le miro desde abajo algo curioso.- Aaah! Creciste mucho!! Ahora eres muy alto~-Canturreo alegre.

-Tú también creciste.- Le sonrío tiernamente.

-Ve~ Claro~ Yo quería crecer para estar junto al Sacro Imperio Romano siempre~- Sonrío ampliamente.-Ah! Estas herido!!

-Estoy bien es solo…- Sin dar tiempo a decir más, Italia le tomo de la mano y lo llevo al interior de la mansión, le llevo a la antigua habitación del Sacro Imperio Romano y atendió las pequeñas y superficiales heridas del rubio.

-Listo!-Exclamo haciendo un nudo a la venda del brazo del otro. Ahora ya no era tan torpe y parecía que ya no le tenía miedo…la melancolía le invadió

-No tenias que hacer esto, estoy bien…-acaricio las tiernas mejillas, Italia se tenso un poco y tembló sonrojándose…no, su amado Italia no había cambiado tanto después de todo…

Un fugaz y suave beso fue posado sobre los labios del menor.

-_Igual que antes de irme…te sigo amando…_-

-Sacro Imperio Romano…-Se toco los labios y sonrío.- Te extrañe~- Se lanzo hacia él y le volvió a abrazar con fuerza.- _Te amo!!-_

En ese momento no estaba muy seguro de lo cuanto cambiaria mi vida este reencuentro, pero quería disfrutarlo todo lo que pudiera…

* * *

Les gusto? No sean muy duras conmigo porfa XD

Este capi fue corto pero apartir del segundo seran mas largos (entre 1000 y 2000 palabras, tal vez mas XD)

en fin...

Se aceptan: Gatos, perros blancos, pollitos, extraterrestres grises, osos polares, hadas, unicornios y reviews XD

-Un Review = una sonrisa :D-


	2. Descubrimiento

El segundo capi~ Muchisimas Gracias a las compadecientes almas que me dejaron Review TwT (karura-chan y .Forever)

Este capitulo es muy triste, no puedo creer que haya escrito algo asi...pero hay que hacer sacrificios!!!

Bueno un par de aclaraciones antes:

1) Tuve un error en el capi anterior, apesar de que lo puse en el primer capi; el Sacro Imperio Romano NO sabe que Italia es Niño

2) Como aveces me da flojera escribir "Sacro Imperio Romano" en algunas partes lo abrevie a SIR

3) Creo que eso es todo xDDD

Adevertencias y todo eso aqui:

--------

Disclamer: Todo es de Hidekas-sama-sensei, los personajes y todo, lo unico mio es la historia modificada por mi XDD

Pareja: SIRxItalia

Advertencias: Fluff al principio, Un Final Angst.

* * *

No lo podía creer, no estaba seguro si quiera de que lo que estaba viendo era real…NO!!! ESO NO podría ser real!!!Debía ser una broma de mal gusto hecha por alguien malvado!! O un mal sueño o un hechizo maligno que lo hacía ver ilusiones!!! Oh como desearía que fuese eso!!

------

Hacía apenas unas horas que había llegado a su casa nuevamente y había visto realmente poco a Italia, mucho menos de lo que a él le gustaría. Casi todo el día fue una larga platica de cosas casi sin sentido con Austria, acerca de sus tierras, la economía que decaía después de esa guerra, pero la verdad no le puso ni la mas mínima atención ya que su mente se encontraba en la sonriente y tierna cara de Italia, después de treinta largos años…Por fin la había visto y aunque hubiese cambiado tanto, seguía queriéndola, porque ella era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida…

-Entendiste?- Con voz tranquila y a la vez molesta Austria se refirió al joven quien asintió.

-Sí, hare lo que sea necesario.- Se levanto del sillón en el que estaba y se dio media vuelta, comenzó a caminar por los pasillos directo a su habitación aun teniendo su mente ocupada en su amada Italia, cuando choco con alguien.

-¡Ah! ¡Sacro Imperio Romano!-Se sorprendió la castaña.- ¡¡Así que era cierto que regreso!!- La joven Húngara lo abrazo fuertemente.- ¡¡Me alegra que hayas regresado!!- Entonces lo soltó y le sonrió ampliamente.-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?-

-Quiero tomar un baño y dormir un rato, ¿le puedes pedir a Italia que me prepare el baño?- Lo último lo susurro casi, sonrojándose.

-Lo siento, pero salió a hacer las compras, puedo hacerlo yo si quieres.- La cara del rubio se nublo un poco.

-Está bien.-

Elizabeth sonrío un poco, entre tristeza por ver al pequeño tan deprimido y pervertides 100% pura.

-Bien, enseguida se lo preparo.-Le volvió a sonreír (claro ya habiendo borrado los malos pensamientos de su mente), Entonces se fue de ahí.

-----

Se encontraba en aquella bañera solo, ahora únicamente estaba perdiendo el tiempo jugando con el agua, soplaba el jabón que quedaba en la tina y revolvía su cabello, pensativo.

-Italia ah cambiado.- Se sonrojo.- Antes la veía tierna, ahora…creo se ve, hermosa…se ha puesto demasiado bonita…-Sentía humo salir de sus orejas el solo pensar en Italia en ese momento intimo…

-----Imaginación del SIR-----

La puerta se abre lentamente y entra una avergonzada Italia.

-Anno…Sacro Imperio Romano, quería verme? – La joven entra en el baño tímida.-Ne-necesita algo?

-Italia…-Susurro y sonrío galante, ella se sonrojo.- No era nada en realidad.- Una voz seductora había salido de su garganta haciendo a la niña sentirse casi desfallecer por el sonrojo.

-Y-Yo ya no tengo deberes que hacer…así que.- Italia juega con sus dedos y se sonroja más si todavía puede.- Etto…pues…P-puedo bañarme contigo? Es que…Yo quiero estar con El Sacro Imperio Romano…

-----Imaginación del SIR *FIN*-----

-No no!! Debo alejar de mi mente esos pensamientos impuros con Italia!! Ella es aún demasiado inocente…-El rubio miro sonrojado a sus regiones vitales, sentía un cosquilleo en el vientre.-QUE ES ESTO!!!???

-----------

Se encontraba caminando hacia su habitación estaba realmente cansado, después de treinta años de pelear casi sin descanso quien no estaría cansado? Seguía algo concentrado en un algo que no sabía que era, pero que era realmente importante y que estaba relacionado con Italia.

Entonces choco otra vez con alguien

-Fíjate por donde…Italia!!??-

-Ah, Sacro Imperio Romano.-

-Italia por qué andas caminando en toalla por ahí!!?? _Y sin cubrir tu pecho!!-_Enseguida el chico tomo la toalla que descansaba en sus hombros y al coloco en el pecho de Italia.

-Ah? Solo iba a tomar un baño…-

La breve imagen mental de lo que había imaginado hace poco el cruzo por su mente y sin decir más, salió corriendo antes de que Italia pudiese decir o siquiera pensar cualquier cosa.

Llego directo a encerrarse a su cuarto, su pobre corazón de adolecente se salía de su pecho, sus mejillas estaban más rojas que los tomates que comía el hermano de Italia y sus piernas parecía que tenían hipotermia. Pero es que no podía deshacer de su mente la hermosa e inocente carita de Italia sonrojada, su tierna y blanquita piel expuesta de aquella forma, incluso había visto por un instante los rosados pezones. Una vez más estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas y con el corazón a mil. Mejor decidió irse adormir o seguramente iría a "acompañar" a Italia en su baño.

--------------

Sus ojos se abrieron pesadamente, miro hacia la ventana, pero no pudo adivinar qué hora del día era ya que estaban cerradas…que raro, el no las había cerrado la noche anterior…en fin no le dio importancia, volvía a conciliar el sueño pero un aroma extraño se adentro en el, aun adormilado, tanteo lo que había junto a él, era tela…pero no era de su ropa o de las sabanas…tenia encajes…Pudo abrir sus ojos curioso, esas parecían las ropas de…

-Italia!!!-Miro avergonzado las prendas.

-Ah, Sacro Imperio Romano, ya despertaste!-Se acerco lentamente y dejo la pequeña bandeja en la mesita de noche junto a la cama, luego miro lo que el rubio tenía en sus manos.-P-perdón, se me olvido recogerlas en la mañana.-

El rubio abrió sus ojos totalmente avergonzado, Italia había dormido con el por la noche? Bueno tampoco era algo raro, antes lo hacía seguido, pero…ahora parecía que la cosa era diferente. Solo esperaba que ella hubiera dormido vestida o seguramente le daría un infarto.

-E-está bien pero…-Se sonrojo y miro a otro lado.

-Pasa, algo?-

-No…nada.- Miro el suelo y luego la bandeja de plata que Italia había traído, traía comida servida en una fina vajilla, eran unas patatas, unas salchichas cortadas a un lado, junto a eso un huevo estrellado, un vaso de jugo y uno de leche, todo al parecer habías sido preparado cuidadosamente y para qué negarlo tenía un olor exquisito. Al parecer Italia noto que el rubio veía interesado la comida.

-La prepare para el Sacro Imperio Romano.- Ella sonrió y tomo la bandeja y colocándola sobre las piernas encobijadas del otro, tomo una cuchara y llenándola con comida la dirigió a la boca del niño.- Abre grande~-Canturreo alegre y el otro realmente sonrojado abrió apenas sus labios. Cuando hubo masticado y tragado ese bocado, claro disfrutando el exquisito sabor de la comida preparada por su querida Italia, hablo algo avergonzado.

-G-gracias…- Estaba a punto de decirle que él podía comer solo, pero la verdad no le incomodaba en lo más mínimo que la castaña lo alimentara, de hecho era casi como un sueño, se sentía como si ella fuese su esposa o algo parecido, sus mejillas se encendieron por ese pensamiento y es que la verdad esa era su prioridad en la vida…Y al parecer iba por buen camino…Cuanto le alegraba que hubiese vuelto de esa guerra de la que creyó no sobreviviría.

Termino y ella levanto todo y con cuidado limpio la boca del rubio. Estaba cuidando de él como si estuviese enfermo o herido…ahora que lo pensaba estaba un poco herido pero…no era para tanto ¿o sí?

Sin dar aviso tomo a Italia de la mano y la recostó en la cama, poso un beso casto en los tiernos labios y le sonrió

-Gracias por la comida.-Sumamente sonrojada y avergonzada se levanto de la cama, sin decir nada más y sonrojadita, solo como ella sabe, se retiro.

-S-Si quieres algo solo llámame, vendré enseguida.- Sonrió con su tono asustadizo y a la vez servicial de siempre y salió de la habitación con pasos apresurados, esto entristeció un poco al SIR ¿porque si ya se habían declarado sus sentimientos habían regresado a la vieja rutina de amor unilateral? ¿Enserio esos 30 años de guerra habían hecho que los sentimientos de Italia hacia el cambiaran? ¿Acaso lo había dejado de amar? ¡No! No era eso, ¿Tal vez aun no podía creer que estuviesen juntos y por eso se pone nerviosa? Si seguramente sería eso ¿o lo había…sustituido?…

Paso la mañana normal, no salió de su habitación, al parecer las heridas "superficiales" de ayer no eran tan leves como creía, solo salió a dar un paseo a los jardines, intento interceptar a Italia por todos los medios posibles a lo largo del día, pero estaba demasiado ocupada. Por eso le pidió a Austria que le diera el resto del día libre, al fin y al cabo ya eran las 12:00 pm, el acepto a regañadientes, pero por fin se pudo hacer de un rato con ella.

-Italia, vallamos a caminar juntos.- Dijo sonrojado y avergonzado, después de todo el seguía siendo malo para demostrar lo que sentía a pesar de que él quería hacerlo, ella acepto con una amplia sonrisa.

-Claro!!-Le tomo de la mano y ambos comenzaron a caminar por el pequeño bosque que se encontraba afuera de la casa. El corazón del sacro imperio romano latía desbocado, la mano de Italia era tan suave y pequeña…Nunca la había rozado de esa manera, entonces dudo aquello de que Italia se avergonzaba aun por su relación…ahora que lo pensaba, se habían dicho que se amaban, pero nunca establecieron una relación formal por ningún medio.

-Italia…-Dijo avergonzado, siempre que le hablaba se sentía torpe y vulnerable; y es que él no era así, si lo fuera no hubiese regresado pero…-Nosotros somos….N-No…No…

-Novios?- Completo naturalmente la joven sonriendo, el simplemente asintió sonrojado.-Si…El Sacro Imperio Romano, me beso…así que lo somos, ¿no?

El rubio se sonrojo hasta las orejas, eso era verdad…entonces por qué lo dudo? Un aire tibio recorrió el lugar, había un silencio hermoso, ninguno ya no decía nada, solo se encontraban tomados de la mano y recargados uno en el otro, bajo la sombra de un gran árbol de un aroma agradable…cuanto había extrañado esa paz… Ella se estaba quedaba dormida, sus ojos se cerraban y su cabeza caía en el hombro del SIR, el sonreía ante esto, seguramente ella estuvo toda la noche cuidando de él, estaba a punto de darle un beso y agradecerle por ello cuando la encontró dormida en su regazo, solo pudo sonreír cariñosamente.

-Te amo, Italia…No importa lo que pase de ahora en adelante, yo te amare siempre…-Susurro esperando por una respuesta que tal vez no llegaría a sus oídos. Poco después el también cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

--------

Aquella rutina se había extendido por casi un mes, todo parecía un sueño, cada mañana el lo despertaba y desayunaban juntos en la cama del Sacro Imperio Romano, ella atendía sus quehaceres y el hacia algunos papeleos y algunas pocas cosas que le correspondían como nación, de lo demás se encargaba Austria, después de la comida el e Italia se adentraban en el bosque y platicaba sentados bajo un frondoso árbol de duraznos, entonces ambos cerraban sus ojos y tomaban una siesta, lo repetía una vez más, todo parecía un sueño…pero como todo de todo sueño el Sacro Imperio Romano tuvo que despertar...

-----

Fue una larga siesta, ya estaba atardeciendo…sus ojos se abrieron y lo primero que pudo divisar fue el pequeño cuerpo de Italia tendido aun en sus piernas, sus respiración era pasible así que seguramente seguiría dormida, acaricio su cabello lentamente esperando que aquella caricia la despertara, así fue, las castañas orbes se abrieron lentamente y ella le sonrió.

-Te quiero Sinsei Roman…-Extendió su mano y tomo el rostro del otro y lo acerco para darle un suave beso, ambos disfrutaron del tierno contacto uno que tal vez no se repetiría…

-¿Quieres tomar un baño? – La castaña se levanto de un salto y desperezándose espero a que el otro lo hiciera también.

-Eh?...Si…-Respondió lentamente algo avergonzado, se sentía como si ambos estuvieran en una novela romántica, era tan hermoso…El se levanto con cuidado, no había prisa.

-Podemos bañarnos juntos??- Pregunto risueña la niña mientras tomaba ambas manos del rubio que como siempre se sonrojo, aun después de un tiempo juntos, no podía evitar sonrojarse por todo lo que ella hacía, pero no le molestaba, siempre agradecía los roces de Italia…Cuando su mente proceso lo que le habían dicho sintió humo salir por sus orejas, su lengua se trabo y sus manos temblaron levemente

-ah..yo..si…-Ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que había dicho, solo sintió como Italia lo jalo de vuelta a la mansión que era su casa, el aun no se enteraba de nada solo seguía los pasos de la castaña.

En cuando llegaron al baño ella preparo con cuidado la bañera y comenzó a quitar su ropa con cuidado, de hecho ella se veía muy emocionada y feliz, y ver eso era más importante que la vergüenza que sentía por aquella situación porque el AMABA a Italia sobre todas las cosas, ademas, lo único que harían seria bañarse ¿no?. El quito lentamente su oscura capa y sus demás prendas, aun acosta del morbo que sentía ni una sola vez volteo a ver a Italia desvestirse.

-Nee Sinsei Roman! – Pronuncio alegre llamando la atención del otro que volteo sonrojado.- Vamos a meternos.- Italia tomo la mano del rubio y este vio algo que lo dejo fuera de si…

No lo podía creer, no estaba seguro si quiera de que lo que estaba viendo era real…NO!!! ESO NO podría ser real!!!Debía ser una broma de mal gusto hecha por alguien malvado!! Un mal sueño o un hechizo maligno que lo hacía ver ilusiones!!! Porque si fuese real todo lo que había pasado hasta hora…las sonrisas…los besos…las caricias…las palabras de amor…todo no sería más que…

-Ocurre algo?- El retrocedió un par de pasos y alejo bruscamente su mano de aquellos finos dedos…no ahora el ya no veía esas manos como finas y hermosas, ahora las veía sucias e impuras.

-Italia tu…- Su cara se contrajo en una mueca de repulsión e incredulidad…su mente no lo aceptaba no lo procesaba…se sentía mareado…se sentía extraño, repugnante…impuro…y quien estaba frente a él lo veía igual o peor…por que el ya no veía a la tierna y adorada niña que le había robado el corazón con una sonrisa…no…él lo único que veía era un enfermo, desviado e indeseable NIÑO…-tu…

-Sacro Imperio Romano…yo.-Extendió su mano para rozarlo, el solo retrocedió un par de pasos más y grito con todo lo que le dieron sus pulmones.

-NO TE ME ACERQUES!! NO QUIERO VERTE MÁS!!- Cerro sus ojos fuertemente esperando que todo fuese una pesadilla que en cuanto el abriera los ojos todo volvería a la normalidad que aquel mal sueño se desvaneciera, pero el temor de que todo fuese real y que al abrir sus ojos siguiese en aquel horrible momento le impido abrirlos. Unos sollozos comenzaron a llenar la habitación, no eran suyos, eran de aquel horrible NIÑO que estaba frente a él, aquel llanto ya no le sonaba doloroso y melodioso como antes, ahora se escuchaba como un sonido surgido desde el infierno…se hubiese compadecido si Italia no fuera lo que era.-POR QUÉ NO TE PUDISTE QUEDAR COMO UNA NIÑA!! PORQUE NO ERES UNA NIÑA!!?? TE ODIO!!!

Aun sin atreverse a abrir sus ojos pudo distinguir el sonido de las ropas haciendo fricción, unos apresurados pasos, gimoteos, lagrimas cayendo al suelo, la puerta cerrándose…y sus propia soledad.

Sabía que todo había sido demasiado hermoso para ser verdad, sus lagrimas no dejaban de salir y aquel vacio en su pecho y estomago se hacía presente, formando un dolor insoportable.

Su sueño se convertía en pesadilla…y su amor se convertía en odio.

Le hubiese gustado morir en la guerra…así hubiese muerto con la ilusión de un amor real…

Debía tomar un baño, tal vez así aquella sensación de impureza se iría, tal vez si lavaba cada centímetro de su piel hasta que sangrara dejaría que aquella odio hacia si mismo se fuera.

* * *

*Autora sale corriendo*

Lo siento!!! son libres de odiarme!!!

Ni siquiera me puedo perdonar por hacer a Chibitalia llorar T^T

PEro es necesario!!

Luego vendra el Fluff a montones!!

(Todo este final fue desencadenado por una instantanea adiccion al Angst)

En fin se vale mandarme cartas con Influenza o Antrax y si quieren Reviews xD


	3. Llanto

Lamento la inmensa tardanza en este capitulo, pero bueno estuvo un poco dificil, ay que este es un capitulo de relleno XD

Apartir de este comeinza lo emocionante kolkolkol

Por cierto! muchas gracias a Gamaki y a Amelie Kirkland por sus reviews TwT

Bueno este fic paso de ser Fluff100% a Angs100%

Como decia esto solo es relleno asi que no se esperen un gran salto en la relacion de los dos chibis xD

Este capitulo esta contado por el punto de vista de Italia y Hungria intercaladamente, tambien un poco de los pensamientos del SIR, pero no demasiado, bueno pasemos al fiiic n_n

--------------

**Disclamer**: Todo es de Hidekas-sama-sensei, los personajes y todo, lo unico mio es la historia modificada por mi XDD

**Pareja**: SIRxItalia

Advertencias: Angst, un italia medio emo, hungria-nee-san XDD

* * *

No había podido siquiera dormir aquella noche…porque cada vez que cerraba sus ojos aquellos momentos juntos se reproducían en su mente…era horrible… ¿porque? ¿Que había hecho mal? ¿Por qué su amor tenía que ser castigado así? ¿Tan horrible era el ser el mismo? Las lágrimas luchaban por bajar por sus ojos…pero ya no salían…había gastado todas las que tenia…

-----

Había sido un mes de ensueños…ni siquiera sus años felices con el abuelo roma se comparaban con aquellas perfectas 3 semanas…y aunque la rutina pareciera monótona, cada pequeño detalle hacia de cada día un pequeño pedazo de su corazón se enamorara aun mas…Esa tarde como muchas antes…fue despertado por las tiernas caricias de el…y un delicado "Te quiero…" se escapo de sus labios y le beso…

Claro que el nunca pensó ese sería su último beso…

Ambos tomarían un baño juntos y el no podía contener las ansias y la felicidad en su pecho…pero no sabía que quien amaba le dijera eso…de aquella forma, incluso aun retumbaba en sus oídos.

"NO TE ME ACERQUES!! NO QUIERO VERTE MÁS!!"

Pero que era lo que había hecho para merecer esas palabras? Que hizo mal? Le molesto algo que dijo? O algo que hizo? Sin querer las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos, a diferencia de muchas otra veces, cuando estas salían por caprichos tontos o pequeños sustos, las lagrimas que brotaban eran únicamente provocadas por el dolor de su pecho.

"POR QUÉ NO TE PUDISTE QUEDAR COMO UNA NIÑA!! PORQUE NO ERES UNA NIÑA!!?? TE ODIO!!!"

No…Al parecer…odiaba lo que era… ¿pero por qué? ¿Era tan malo que el fuese un niño? A él no le importaba eso…por que como Francia-nii-chan, le dijo una vez "el amor nunca respetara las leyes del mundo…el amor es solo amor" No estaba enamorado por que Shinsei Roma fuera una chica o un niño o lo que fuera, si no porque simplemente se enamoro, ¿Por qué a él le importaba tanto su género? ¿No le había dicho que lo amaba? ¿Por qué le decía esas cosas ahora?

No entendía nada…no sabía nada, su pecho dolía, sentía un cruel escozor en las venas como si la sangre pesase al pasar por ellas, la garganta le daba un dolor raro, tenía algo parecido a un nudo en ella, apenas y el llanto lograba escaparse, sus pies ya no le respondían, sentía que se desplomaría en cualquier instante. Aun así pudo apenas ponerse algo encima y salir corriendo de ahí, dolía, dolía mas que cualquier cosa que hubiese sentido, más que aquellos golpes que recibía de los demás países o que las reprimendas de Austria, sus pies lo llevaban lejos, llego a su habitación…pequeña…sencilla…solitaria…con solo una pequeña ventana que dejaba paso a la luz de la luna…

Apenas y llego a su cama se aferro lo más fuerte que pudo a las sabanas sin dejar de llorar, su voz era ahogada por la almohada, Encerrado en su dolor no pudo darse cuenta de que alguien le escuchaba a lo lejos, sonriendo con un deje de tristeza.

---------

Abrió sus ojos, la luz entraba por el gran ventanal que adornaba su habitación, las cortinas estaban abiertas…como todas las mañanas, el desayuno a un lado de su cama, se levanto alarmado mirando hacia todos lados, tapo sus oídos y cerro sus ojos, pareciese que aquella pesadilla no hubiese acabado, rezaba con que todo fuera un mal sueño otra vez, rezaba para que ese ser no apareciese frente a él. No quería ni verlo ni escuchar siquiera su voz, no lo soportaría, no quería verlo, lo odiaba! No podría con el hecho de verlo frente a él como todas las mañanas. El roce de una mano acariciando su cabeza hizo que soltara un fuerte grito cargado de terror.

-NO ME TOQUES!!! ALÉJATE!!! – Se encogió aun mas en la cama temblando de furia, temor y repulsión, aquella mano acaricio con cuidado aquellos cabellos rubios con cuidado.

-Tranquilo…soy yo Shinsei-chan.- Una voz femenina y suave lo hizo volver, sus ojos se abrieron un poco dejando salir una pequeña lagrima, vio frente a él a aquella agradable nee-san que de vez en cuando lo cuidaba, le sonreía tiernamente.

-Hungría…- La cara del otro pareció relajarse un poco más, bajo sus brazos a sus costados y se dejo caer en la cama aun algo alterado.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? –Ella esbozaba una delicada sonrisa que trataba de tranquilizarlo, acompañando con suaves caricias en su cabeza. Él asintió y desvió la mirada, no quería siquiera recordarlo, se sentía mal de solo pensar un poco en ello.

-Está bien si no quieres decirme.- La húngara continuo con aquella melodiosa voz.-Pero es mejor que no te preocupes…- Se separo de él y miro a un lado, más bien a la bandeja de comida que estaba ahí, la como en sus manos y la coloco en las piernas del menor.- Por cierto…esta vez yo te prepare el desayuno, Ita-chan no se ah levantado aun, espero que no te moleste...ya sabes, como yo no cocino también como e…-

-Así esta mejor.- Soltó seco el niño y se llevo un pedazo de comida a la boca, con el ceño fruncido. La muchacha se sorprendió más aun así no dijo nada, ¿Se habrán peleado? Pensó ella mientras miraba al otro comer con furia pero aun así con desgana notable en su rostro. Elizabetha puso un rostro preocupado y levanto la habitación mientras el otro desayunaba, estaba realmente angustiada, desde anoche nadie había visto a Italia, estaba preocupada por el, Feli siempre había sido un niño muy alegre y asistía a sus labores con una sonrisa en el rostro o simplemente no se quejaba, esta era la primera vez que no se levantaba temprano o que faltaba a trabajar, definitivamente iría a verlo en cuanto pudiera, pero la curiosidad abundaba en su cuerpo así que no pudo contenerse.

-¿Sabes si le paso algo a Ita-chan? No le eh visto desde ayer…-El rubio se tenso notablemente y apretó el cubierto es su mano con coraje.

-No…no sé nada.- Soltó seco pero a la vez su cuerpo temblaba. Hungría se sintió mal, lo mejor hubiese sido quedarse callado, al parecer definitivamente se habían peleado y ella había metido la pata.

-Perdón…no quise entrometerme.-

Se disculpo y se llevo los trastes a la cocina, esperando encontrar a Italia ahí…mas no fue así, en la sala solo estaba el señor Austria leyendo. Lavo sus trastes y se dirigió a la habitación de Italia, totalmente preocupada trato de abrir la puerta, estaba cerrada con seguro…

-Ita-chan…estas ahí? Abre por favor…-No hubo respuesta alguna, volvió a golpear la puerta.- Todo está bien?

Seguía habiendo silencio en aquel lugar y una vez más toco la puerta, no había respuesta, le angustiaba, así que rebusco en su mandil las llaves de la casa y después de tratar con varias, puedo abrir aquella puerta; entro…la ventana estaba cerrada y las cortinas igual, no entraba luz a aquel lugar, pero aun así diviso entre las revueltas sabanas aquel cuerpo de su querido Ita-chan, este temblaba y gimoteaba leve, pero, no estaba despierto; el corazón de la joven se contrajo en dolor ¿Tan horrible había sido aquella pelea que ni siquiera podía dormir en paz? Se acerco lentamente y vio mejor al niño, tenía unas visibles ojeras y su rostro mostraba una mueca de dolor; acaricio con cuidado el cabello del otro.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso Ita-chan? –Pregunto mas para sí misma que para el chico frente a él, quien por supuesto no se despertó, solo lloraba en sus sueños, las lagrimas sin querer brotaron de los ojos verdes de la joven, no sabía bien porque, tal vez solo sentía el dolor del menor con solo tocarlo…

Se levanto despacio de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta, iría a avisarle a Austria que Italia no trabajaría ese día.

----------------

El sacro imperio romano decidió salir a caminar por la mansión, por que no pensaba quedarse en su cama sin hacer nada, simplemente se encargaría de no cruzarse con aquel niño y gracias al cielo así fue, ni rastro de aquel castaño a su vista, había sido una tarde pacifica, en lo que cabe, porque cada vez que llegaban a mencionar aquel nombre sus músculos se pensaban y su estomago golpeteaba fuertemente, pero claro que de alguna forma todos se dieron cuenta de esto, decidieron no mencionar al pequeño en la presencia del SIR.

Este después de que su día finalizara se dirigió a tomar un baño, le pido a Hungría que se lo preparara, en cuanto estuvo listo entro, miro por completo la habitación, se veía extraña, faltaba algo ahí…un aroma…donde estaba ese aroma a flores que siempre había en el cuarto de baño? Miro hacia todos lados, no había nada fuera de lo normal, pero no le dio más importancia, se metió a la bañera…y por alguna razón un hueco en su estomago se hizo presente.

------

-Ita-chan…estas bien? Te eh traído la cena…- La húngara entro por la puerta llevando un enorme plato de pasta, pero al entrar a la habitación solo se encontró con un Italia sentado en la cama de piernas cruzadas y con la mirada perdida hacia la ventana, la comida de la tarde, estaba intacta…esa rutina llevaba más de una semana, cada día Italia se levantaba de su cama y no hacía otra cosa más que mirar atreves de la ventana esperando algo, algo que no llegaba, tampoco comía, a veces tomaba uno o dos bocados, pero nada más…a pesar de que Hungría le preparaba todos los platillos que le gustaban, pareciera que estaba en otro mundo, no lo entendía…a pesar de todo ese día era diferente esa noche Italia no había derramado ni una lagrima…pareciese que estas ya no podían salir…como si todas se hubiesen secado, solo miraba hacia la ventana con la vista perdida.

-Ita-chan…-

-Nee-san…-pronuncio con un hilo de voz.- ¿Está mal que sea un niño?

La pregunta tomo desprevenida a la muchacha que vio al jovencito con un rostro extrañado. El no había pronunciado ni una palabra desde que comenzó eso…No entendía nada, porque nunca le dijo que había pasado…

-A que te…-

-Olvídalo…no es nada…-miro apenas de reojo el plato que llevaba la otra y forzó una sonrisa.-…no tengo hambre, no te apures por cocinar algo para mi…-

-Ita-chan…-Pronunció preocupada…esto no era normal, si había algo a lo que Italia nunca se negaría era un delicioso plato de pasta…pero…-¿Estás seguro?

-Hai! Y no te preocupes, perdón por no haberme levantado a tiempo estos días, mañana iré a trabajar sin falta.- Dijo tratando de imitar su tipo de voz siempre alegre y formando una sonrisa vacía, sin que lo quisiera una rebelde lagrima se escurrió por su mejilla.- aah!! Gomen! Me ah entrado algo en el ojo! –Con toda prisa acerco la manga de su ropa y se tallo el ojo.

La muchacha solo pudo quedársele viendo, con la sensación de que su propio corazón también se partía en dos, nunca había visto a su querido Ita-chan en ese estado, tan desolado…y fingiendo una sonrisa tan triste. Lo único que su mente le pudo lograr hacer, fue ordenarle que estirara sus brazos y apretara al niño entre ellos…

-Está bien Ita-chan…llora…no se qué ha pasado y tampoco tengo intención de obligarte a decirme que es si no quieres…pero no uses esa sonrisa tan falsa…-Sin darse cuenta, sus propios ojos también comenzaban a derramar crueles lagrimas, Feliciano lo único que pudo lograr hacer fue dejar que las gotas saladas se apropiaran al completo de sus ojos, esa noche tampoco dormiría…pero esta vez…sabía que Hungría estaría ahí para ayudarlo, como muchas veces antes, como la vez en la que ella lo consoló cuando el Sacro Imperio Romano se fue de la casa…como las muchas veces en las que Austria lo regañaba…no había nada en el mundo que curara la tristeza y el dolor mejor que abrazarse fuertemente a l cuerpo de su hermana mayor…pero esta vez…solo esta vez…eso no sería suficiente para desvanecer el dolor de su corazón.

Esa noche le conto todo lo que paso…con todo detalle que su mente lograba articular.

-Me odia…porque soy un niño… ¿porque está mal? –

-Ita-chan…no está mal es solo que…-

-¿Entonces por qué me odia? A mí no me importo…aun así yo lo amo.-

-Ita…-

-¡OJALA NUNCA HUBIERA REGRESADO! ¡OJALA NUNCA LO HUBIESE CONOCIDO! ¡DUELE! ¡DUELE MUCHO NEE-SAN!-

-…-

Elizabetha no pudo decir nada, no podía contestar eso, ella no era una mujer de rencores, pero, hacerle daño a su pequeño hermanito de aquella manera…eso era imperdonable…ella también deseaba que el sacro imperio romano nunca hubiese regresado, que simplemente se quedase en la mente de Italia como su primer amor, nada más, que únicamente pudiese recordar las cosas hermosas del pasado…pero el amor y el corazón eran tan crueles que eso no era posible.

-Está bien…Ita-chan…ya no dolerá mas…pronto ya no dolerá mas…-Acaricio con cuidado los cabellos del otro, dándole fuerzas a través de sus mimos, el pequeño iba quedando dormido presa del cansancio y las lagrimas, no paso mucho y este cerro sus ojos por última vez en la noche, la mujer le miro con ternura y sonrió triste, como es que aquel ser tan especial había sido lastimado de tal forma…una estrella fugaz cruzo el cielo, sabiendo que tenía una oportunidad, Elizabetha pidió uno deseo.

-Por favor…que el corazón de Ita-chan ya no sufra más…-Cerro los ojos esperando que su plegaria fuese escuchada.

--------------

Había sido tal vez demasiado cruel, el no se había aparecido por dos semanas aproximadamente…está bien…Italia era un chico, y consciente de eso, el se había enamorado, ¿porque entonces a él le importaba tanto? Fácil…se había sentido engañado, el siempre había sido un joven con principios impecables y siempre había seguido un estricto manual de reglas escrito por una sociedad obediente y recta. Por eso no podía aceptarlo, por eso se sentía sucio…por que el aun así había sido criado bajo el seno de la iglesia, bajo las leyes de dios, incluso su nombre mostraba que él era partidario del clero "SACRO imperio ROMANO" así se llamaba, por eso no podía amarlo… además de que él tenía una clara obsesión por las reglas no podía pasar como si nada de eso. Italia no tenía la culpa…simplemente se disculparía…y todo ese malentendido se desvanecería, podrías tratarse únicamente como dos personas que vivían bajo el mismo techo y ya…solo eso…con aquel pensamiento el Sacro imperio romano callo en el sueño.

--------------

-Buenos días…– Saludó al entrar al salón, su cara se veía mas animada, realmente había tenido un buen despertar, había descansado y estaba listo para el trabajo, se acerco a mesa y se sentó junto a Austria, desde aquel incidente había pedido que no se le llevara mas el desayuno a la cama, le traía malos recuerdos…como fuese, el desayuno llego a manos de la húngara, quien portaba una sonrisa particularmente brillante, esto se le hizo realmente raro al rubio, últimamente ella había estado de un humor decaído, bueno en fin, eso no importaba; sin ninguna prisa comenzó a devorar su desayuno, platico un poco con Austria, quien de por sí no era una persona que hablase mucho, al igual que el. Se levanto y dejo los trastes en la mesa, decidió da una caminata, después de todo últimamente había estad muy ocupado…quería darse un tiempo libre…y eso que era muy joven como para encargarse de todo, tenia realmente muchas responsabilidades…

Había decidido ir por los jardines traseros, eran los más tranquilos…desfrutaba del paisaje y el aire fresco, esas caminatas realmente lograban calmarlo, después de todo necesitaría valor para disculparse con aquel niño, aunque el pensamiento de lo que había pasado, de todo lo atromentara, lo golpeaba ams fuerte el saber que había lastimado a alguien sentimentalmente, sus principios le dictaban lo que debía hacer…y como si el destino le hiciera una mala broma diviso a lo lejos a aquel niño con un balde de agua en las manos, aun vistiendo aquel vestido y delantal verde…de hecho la escena parecía muy parecida a cuando el partió. Ambas miradas se encontraron por un instante…a pesar de su temor el rubio se acerco y planto enfrente del otro, tomo aire…se prometió que se disculparía, no había vuelta atrás.

-Italia yo quería…-Le miro determinante, a aquellos ojos que extrañamente estaban abiertos esta vez, le miraban fijamente, trago saliva tratando de despejar su mente y poder decir adecuadamente lo que debía decir.-…disculparme por todo lo que te hice, mira no es nada personal es solo que tu…se que te herí y yo no quería realmente, la razón verdadera es que yo…

-¿eh? ¿Quién eres tú?-

* * *

Chun chun chun *efectos de sonido chafas* XD

¿Que les parecio?

kolkolkol kesesese ñyoñyoñyo fusososos

XD

¿como es eso de que italia no sabe quien es SIR? eh? XDDD

bueno les dejare con la duda y todo, eso xD el proximo capitulo aparecen mas personajes y la historia verdadera comienza a desarrollarse wiiii!

Una pequeña alclaracion: apesar de que Italia le dice a Hungria nee-san, hermana y todo eso pero aqui hungria NO es su hermana de sangre , creo que muchs lo saben pero asi se le llega a decir a las mujeres mayores que uno, pero no viejas xD es algo asi como "señorita" o simplemente cuando le tienes un cariño de familia a alguien, como aquie en el fic, asi que no se vallan a hacer ideas equivocas X3

Entonces conocen la rutina, vallan piquen el botoncito de abajo y REVIEW!!! XD


	4. ¿Quien?

Chanchan chan XDDD aquí está el fic, el capi con la continuación;3 les seré sincera, aquí no se resuelve NADA es solo el nacimiento del enredo de la trama XDDD también habrá un poco de shonen-ai…pero que creen! No será SIRxChibitalia!!! Kolkolkol soy mala? Bueno ya sabrán a que me refiero :3 muchas gracias a las almas piadosas que me han dejado review y me han animado a seguir con este fic XDD

Déjenme aclarar una cosa la redacción de este capítulo, por algunas razones…no estará muy bien hecha que digamos T.T mi necesitar censurar un poco los pensamientos y sentimientos de todos o daría spoilers T^T así que lo siento por eso!

Les dejo con el fic:

* * *

**Disclamer**: Todo es de Hidekas-sama-sensei, los personajes y todo, lo único mío es la historia modificada por mi XDD

**Pareja**: SIRxItalia otroxItalia

**Advertencias**: Un poco de Angst, Italia sin memoria, SIR molesto, Sangre, NADA que ver con la historia universal,

* * *

-¿Eh? ¿Quién eres tú?-

La pregunta dejo congelado al rubio, su mente se quedo en blanco por un momento y ninguna palaba pudo ser articulada por el por un instante.

-¿D-de que hablas Italia? Soy yo, el sacro imperio romano.-

Soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa, ahora estaba preocupado, y la verdad la mirada confundida del muchacho castaño no lo tranquilizaba para nada.

-¿Sacro Imperio Romano?...-

Pronuncio con dificultad el sirviente en un pequeño susurro, más bien como una confirmación consigo mismo y con el otro que como una pregunta, ambos estaban confundidos, cada quien por su propia situación.

-Sí, sí, Shinsei Roma…-

El rubio ni siquiera sabía porque le volvía a decir su nombre, solo presentía que algo no iba bien, estaba realmente intranquilo por la actitud del otro, aunque él no quisiera. El niño solo se le quedo viendo fijamente durante unos segundos, enseguida bajo la cabeza en una reverencia.

-lo siento! Yo no lo conozco, con su permiso…-

El joven apretando el cubo de agua con sus manos y paso apresurado salió de ese lugar temeroso. El Sacro Imperio no entendía… ¿Qué rayos había sido esa cosa? ¿Se estaría haciendo el tonto para superar el problema? Si seguramente era eso, no había nada de lo que preocuparse.

---------

- ¡Austria-san! ¡Ya le traje el agua!-

El pequeño castaño entro por la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro. El mayor se sorprendió ligeramente y no pudo evitar preguntar, claro que sin ningún cambio en su voz.

-¿Estás bien, Italia?-

Feliciano se desconcertó por aquella pregunta y asintió al instante.

-Sí, estoy bien… ¿Por qué lo pregunta?-

El mayor le miro serio, sin poder comprender el por qué el cambio tan radical de su sirviente, apenas ayer estaba en una depresión de la que estaba seguro, gracias la gran cantidad de libros de psicología que había leído, el muchacho no saldría tan fácil, aun así, este estaba en ese preciso instante haciendo su labores con una infinita sonrisa, que estaba seguro, no era falsa.

-No, por nada, vuelve a trabajar.-

-¡Hai!-

Respondió enérgicamente y salió corriendo a hacer sus labores, aunque el pequeño ya se sentía algo confundido ¿algo había pasado y el no sabia? Es decir ya iban varias personas en toda la mañana que le preguntaban si se encontraba bien, que si ya no estaba triste, o que si se sentía mejor…eso era muy raro, pero claro el italiano no se iba a preocupar por ese tipo de cosas.

-------

Desde la mañana, desde que eso había pasado, el germano comenzó a acechar a Italia, como en los viejos tiempos, claro que ahora ya no era por algún interés romántico, si no porque, estaba un tanto molesto ya que a pesar de todo el niño tenía su orgullo; después de ese pensamiento de "todo está bien, no hay que preocuparse" se puso a reflexionar, de alguna forma se sintió ignorado y evadido hiriendo su ego, así que la solución que había encontrado era el seguir sigilosamente al más pequeño para asegurarse de que este no se burlara de él a escondidas o que no se pusiese a llorar, ya que si cualquiera de las dos ocurría estaría seguro que lo de la mañana no había sido solo una broma de mal gusto planeada por el italiano.

Más no ocurrió así, el menor cumplió con cada una de sus actividades sin decir una palabra y con un humor envidiable, estaba despreocupado y fresco, tanto que parecía sospechoso, bueno desde el punto de vista del Sacro Imperio Romano así era.

Y una vez más a la rutina, dos semanas seguidas hacia lo mismo, el SIR evitaba a toda costa encontrarse de frente al niño y lo acechaba desde el alaba hasta el ocaso, aunque él no sabía muy bien porque aquella preocupación, así que lo disfrazaba con la escusa de que el menor lo había ignorado a propósito y debía descubrirlo.

Mas su búsqueda por aquella escusa fuera valida parecía en vano, realmente, no le recordaba…al parecer…por que, no lo volvió a mencionar, ni una sola vez dijo su nombre, ni siquiera refiriéndose a cualquier cosa que hubiesen hecho juntos, parecía que se hubiese borrado de su mente…pero no! Eso no era posible, así de simple era. Por eso una vez…solo una intento volverse a aparecer ante él.

---Flash Back---

-Hola Italia…-

Apareció frente a él con determinación en la mirada, si ponía su rostro serio y sus ojos demostraban autoridad, bien sabía que Italia no se atrevería a mentirle.

-Ah…Ho-hola...-

Respondió torpemente al saludo, temblando aquel muchacho le infundía miedo, le dieron ganas de salir corriendo y llorando lleno de pavor, pero la misma mirada seria del otro le impedía moverse, lo único que pudo hacer fue darle una pequeña reverencia.

-S-se le ofrece algo…Etto…g-gomen, no re cuerdo su nombre.-

Bajo su cabeza asustado de que el rubio le hiciera algo por su torpeza, unas cuantas lagrimitas se alojaron en sus ojos.

El rubio lleno de molestia lo tomo por los hombros y lo zarandeo, obligando al castaño a que lo mirase a los ojos, no se iba a ir sin respuestas, el era un hombre que buscaba un porque preciso y científico de todo y esto no era la excepción.

-¿¡Como es que no recuerdas mi nombre Italia!? ¡Deja de hacerte el tonto! Sé que fui cruel, pero deja de negar que me conoces.-

-¡Yo no estoy mintiendo! Realmente no lo conozco… ¡Deje de molestarme por favor!-

Ahora las lagrimas no solo estaban nublando su visión si no que también ahora rodaban por sus mejillas, tenía miedo, el no conocía a ese muchacho, y no entendía por qué le hacía eso, el no hizo nada para ganarse el odio de nadie.

-¿¡Acaso no recuerdas!? ¿No recuerdas las veces que te decía "Formemos el nuevo imperio romano" o cuando te perseguía por toda la casa, o las veces que pintamos juntos? –

El también estaba al borde del llanto, aunque más que por temor o tristeza era de impotencia; lo apretaba fuertemente de los hombros, quería que le respondiera, que le dijera que recordaba y que eso no era más que una broma, pero el otro no decía nada, solamente le miraba pidiendo que le soltara.

-Olvídalo…-

Le soltó de golpe y se fue de ahí.

---Fin del Flash Back---

Por esa misma razón no había vuelto a hablarle directamente y se había limitado a observarle buscando el mismo la respuesta a lo que ocurría.

* * *

-¡Austria-san!-

Entro corriendo a la habitación el más joven de los criados de esa casa a toda velocidad y con los ojos llorosos.

-¿Qué pasa, Italia?-

La voz de Roderich salió fastidiada, pues ya se imaginaba que la razón del llanto del menor seria alguna tontería sin importancia o una vez más esa escusa del menor para armar a escándalo, realmente ya estaba harto del problema que siempre le venía a contar "Austria-san, alguien me está siguiendo, ¡tengo miedo!" si seguramente era eso otra vez.

-¡Hay alguien herido en la puerta!-

El pequeño apretaba sus manos fuertemente contra su pecho, ahora que lo notaba sus ropas estaban manchadas de sangre.

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Quien es!?-

Negó con la cabeza enseguida.

-No lo sé, pero el señor traía un pollito en la cabeza…él fue el que me llevo hasta el señor.-

-Prusia-

Dijo seco y en un instante ya había sacado su espada y se dirigía a la puerta con una mueca de molestia. Le menor se altero y tenso al ver el afilado objeto, definidamente Austria no saldría a ayudar a aquel hombre, por lo que podía ver, salía con toda la intención de herirle mas, apretó sus puños y negó con la cabeza, salió corriendo tras el dueño de aquella casa.

-Que haces aquí, Gillbert?-

Apuntándole con la espada el de cabellos oscuros amenazo al otro que con esfuerzos se mantenía de pie, pero aun en ese estado deplorable, con las ropas rasgadas, su escudo roto, las heridas sangrantes y olvidadas, el olor que lo invadía, de sudor y sangre, aun así se mantenía con aquella prepotente sonrisa.

-Eres un desconsiderado, tu podrido señorito jeje.-

Rio apenas sosteniéndose el costado al instante, causa del dolor de las heridas que le cubrían.

-Por tu estado, veo que no vienes solo a fastidiar, y déjame decirte que no pienso darte alojamiento aquí, ya estoy muy ocupado con mis cosas como para también soportarte.-

El peliplata sonrió prepotente como siempre, dejando en alto su orgullo, el no era de esas personas que se rebajaban a pedir favores, si él no quería ofrecerle ayuda por las buenas, no le iba a rogar; dándose la media vuelta se fue como si nada, aun costándole un poco de trabajo caminar. Italia le miro, se encontraba atrás de Austria, se sentía mal…aunque no conocía a ese hombre…algo le decía que era él a aquella persona que esperaba todas las noches, sentado en su cama mirando al horizonte a través del cristal de su ventana.

-Etto…Austria-san…v-voy a cambiar mi ropa.-

Susurro apenas el menor y Austria le miro asintiendo con la cabeza mientras cerraba la puerta. Con paso veloz el castaño se dirigió a su habitación, al entrar cerro con seguro y se asomo por la ventana, nadie venia, salió por esta y fue a buscar a aquel hombre.

Le encontró postrado bajo la sombra de un árbol cercano, estaba sangrando mucho, le tomo de la mano.

-Prusia-san…venga conmigo por favor, yo le cuidare.-

El hombre le sonrió y acaricio sus cabellos, le miro enternecido y se levanto con dificultad recargándose en el hombro del menor lo menos posible, pues no quería lastimarlo con su peso. Llegaron a la habitación del niño y abriendo su ventana ingreso al peliblanco con él en la habitación. Con mucho cuidado lo recostó en la cama y fue corriendo por unos vendajes a su botiquín privado.

En cuanto regreso comenzó a sanar las heridas del mayor con mucho cuidado.

-Por favor no se mueva para que pueda curarle.-

El castaño le sonrío amablemente y el prusiano le devolvió la sonrisa de la misma forma, bueno más bien lo intento.

-Tu voz suena más linda cuando no estás llorando.-

Sonrió el mayor mientras decía esto en un suspiro muy bajo, Italia lo volteo a ver algo sorprendido, pero decidió ignorar el comentario y siguió vendado su pierna, la verdad el otro estaba lleno de heridas unas más recientes que otras.

-¿Le molesta que le diga que fue lo que…?-

-La guerra, estuve en una hace poco y las batallas se realizaron en la mayoría en mi cuerpo, así que yo salí mas herido que west, no me sorprendería que el solo tuviese un par de heridas, je.-

Termino con la pierna y continúo con el brazo, lavándolo, desinfectándolo y luego vendándolo, siendo lo más cuidadoso posible pues no quería que aquello le doliera más.

-No te preocupes Ita-chan, a Ore-sama no le duele esto, no necesitas ser cuidadoso.-

Le sonrió y con la mano más sana le acaricio el cabello, el pequeño se sonrojo y asintió con la cabeza, aquellas manos era gentiles y tibias, le gustaban; con una sonrisa apenada siguió con su labor, no hablaban solo se mandaban una que otra mirada gradecida o una sonrisa. Habiendo terminado de vendarle y curarle, le dejo en la cama.

-Prusia-san, yo iré a cambiarme…yo, le buscare algo de ropa después, necesito ir a hacer mi deberes y…-

El otro formando una sonrisa le jalo un poco y le abrazo otro más, el menor se sonrojo al completo y se dejo tomar.

-No te preocupes Ita-chan, jeje y no necesitas decir Prusia-san, me siento viejo; mejor dime…mmm…Gillbert! Si dime por mi maravilloso nombre kesese.-

El castaño sonrío y asintió con la cabeza…

-Gillbert.-

Pronuncio como una prueba y sonrió ante el gesto amable del hombre junto a él, se sentía realmente cómodo en esos brazos…eran tibios, y dejando de lado el ligero olor a sangre…su aroma era de alguna forma…cálido. Se dejo abrazar un poco más y se soltó para irse a cambiar.

-Aguarde aquí y no haga mucho ruido, volveré en un rato.-

Le iba diciendo mientras se acomodaba su paño en la cabeza; listo para salir a hacer sus labores como sirviente.

-No te preocupes, Ita-chan.-

Sin más el pequeño salió de ahí…pero claro que este no se había dado cuenta de que alguien le observaba a lo lejos, desde que se dirigió a su habitación para ser mas precisos, el rubio frunció el ceño y sintió un coraje repentino, aunque no sabía realmente porque.

* * *

*user rueda y se esconde bajo una piedra*

Ya lo sé…soy mala? ._.

Realmente no me gusto para nada la redacción de este capítulo y estoy segura me pudo haber quedado mejor per lo bueno se pone en les siguiente capítulo y este quedo un poco soso, espero perdonen mi incompetencia DX

Me esfuerzo por complacer a todas, dejen sugerencias reviews pasta, wurst o a Rusia atado a mi cama XD y les complaceré con SIRxChibbitalia

----Extra----

Rusia: Me siento dejado de lado con este fic…

China: Si, Yui-san nos ha abandonado

Rusia: Tenemos sexo para entretenernos?

China: Ya que

----

Si quieren el video de Rusia y china haciendo cosas sucias dejen review!!! xDDD


	5. ¿Celos?

Lalala~ perdón la tardanza pero, estaba tan emocionada que bueno estaba a punto de poner 4 spoilers en el capitulo, y como no quería arruinarles la sorpresa tuve que meter un poco de relleno y bueno, no fue fácil XD

Una buena sorpresa en este capítulo…bueno espero que les guste lo que puse en este capítulo que me costó sangre, sudor y lagrimas…y entumidas de dedos por el condenado frio que hay aquí xD

Ahora el disclamier y esas cosas:

----

Disclamier: Hetalia no me pertenece y esto no tiene nada que ver con la historia mundial, todo es producto de mis delirios de fujoshi XD

Pareja: PrussiaxChibitaia SIRxChibitalia

Advertencias: un SIR celoso, una gran sorpresa!

EF5

_Un mes…un maravilloso mes había transcurrido desde que conoció a aquel hombre, y aunque sus heridas casi estuvieren sanadas, simplemente no deseaba dejarlo ir ¿La razón?_

_El estaba realmente feliz…estaba colmado de una sensación extraña que lo invadía por completo, por un sentimiento que nunca había experimentado…el de estar lleno, el de ser querido profundamente por alguien con quien no compartías un lazo sanguíneo, un sentimiento que rebasaba la línea de la admiración…este sentimiento, más bien la mezcla de varios de ellos era inexplicable para el…pero podía resumirse en una palabra._

-Entonces, desde ese momento no ha dejado de seguirme, jajaja.-El mayor acaricio al animalito con la punta de sus dedos y le ofreció a su acompañante, cargarlo.

-Es muy lindo…-Italia lo tomo en sus manos y lo acaricio cuidadosamente.

-Claro que no tanto como tu Ita-chan, jeje.-

El castaño se sonrojo y soltó una risita nerviosa, mientras acariciaba al pajarito…aun sonrojado regreso el animalito a las manos Prusianas.

-G-gracias...Por cierto, no tiene nombre ¿verdad? ¿Cual le quedaría bien?-

El castaño se subió a la cama y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas frente al hombre de cabellos blanquecinos, miro al pollito fijamente.

-Tiene que ser un nombre casi tan genial como el mío.-

Dijo el otro mientras veía igualmente atento al animalito que saltaba en las manos del peliblanco, seguramente inquieto y feliz, por el hecho de que recibiría un nombre.

-Que le parece Gillbird!-

El parajito comenzó a piar mientras aleteaba.

-Me gusta el nombre y parece que a él también.-

-Entonces será Gillbird.- Rio el menor y abrazo al pequeño animal. Gillbert hizo lo mismo y rio mientras acogía en sus brazos el delicado cuerpo de la Italia menor…Ambos disfrutaban de aquel cálido momento, el albino tomo con cuidado la barbilla del otro y lo acerco a sus labios para darle un suave beso en la frente de este. La cabeza de Italia se recostó en el pecho del hombre y se acomodo ahí con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-Gillbert-san, soy muy feliz.-

_La palabra es amor_

* * *

Algo que ellos no sabían era que un pequeño niño les había estado observando…desde la mañana, todos los días de la semana, y es que el Sacro Imperio Romano no podía estar tranquilo, por el simple hecho de que ellos estuviesen así de cercanos últimamente, no, no estaba celoso, porque si el estuviese seria una prueba de que él sentía algo extraño por Italia y no era así, a él no le gustaban los hombres…lo único de lo que se le hacía sentir incomodo era que su hermano le estaba quitando a un valioso amigo…además, Italia parecía muy feliz, no había dado ni un solo signo de que le había ignorado por una broma o por despecho, su sospecha mas bizarra estaba confirmada…Italia le había olvidado, ¿Era entonces un fantasma para él? ¿Qué paso exactamente? No estaba seguro de nada, esto lo atormentaba su pobre corazón no podía con tantas cosas a la vez…todo había pasado demasiado rápido.

La guerra, el hecho de que casi haya muerto, haber regresado junto a Italia, aquellos maravillosos días donde todo parecía perfecto, el saber que Italia era un niño como el…un sentimiento de vacio…y ahora, ¿el era un fantasma?

¿Pero por que le preocupaba? Si de todas formas el ya no quería a Italia, ya no le amaba por que era un hombre…se supone que debería estar feliz…pero ¿por que no era así?

Ya no sabía nada

Sus pies estaban punto de llevarle lejos de aquel lugar, estaba a punto de dejarlo todo, de darse por vencido…entonces sus oídos pudieron detectar unas palabras…casi susurros que provenían de aquella habitación, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, su respiración paro de golpe, sentía como le robaban el alma ¿Por qué?

Sus piernas temblaron, mas aun así solo impulsadas por el miedo, el joven corrió hacia un refugio, cualquier lugar estaría bien.

-Aniki, ¿Por qué?-

-------------

-Austria-san.-

La muchacha entro por la puerta de la oficina y miro preocupada al hombre atrás del escritorio, este le volteo a ver con expresión tranquila, pidiendo con la mirada que le explicara la repentina interrupción.

-Yo, quería hablar con usted…- Elizabetha jugaba nerviosa con el dobladillo de su mandil.

-Bien te escucho.-

-Es sobre Ita-chan…ah estado muy, raro…se la pasa encerrado en su habitación y no le abre a nadie, comenzó a usar el pestillo de la puerta también; ya no le eh visto salir a pintar a los jardines, se lleva su comida a su habitación, ya no habla casi conmigo…-Dio un leve suspiro y dio una bocanada de aire, para darse fuerzas de seguir hablando.- También, ya no le habla al Sacro Imperio Romano…pero, no es como si le evadiera, es algo diferente, estoy preocupada…además el, también ah estado acechando de nuevo a Italia…pero no como antes…ahora pereciera que le esta espiando.

-Tranquila Elizabeth, es solo la adolescencia, no hay nada de lo que preocuparse, todo esto normal.- Con esta frase regreso a su trabajo dando la conversación por terminada. La húngara frunció el ceño, no le había convencido tanto eso, pero ya no podía hacer mas nada si Austria-san no le quería escuchar.

* * *

Sus pasos le habían llevado lo más lejos que pudo, hasta lo más profundo del bosque que rodeaba su casa, el frio era insoportable pero ya no le importaba, algo dentro del rubio había hecho boom y sentía como su cabeza daba vueltas de haber corrido tanto…pero también era efecto del shock emocional que acababa de recibir.

No quería aquello, se arrepentía de todas las cosas crueles que le dijo a Italia en ese momento, se arrepiente completamente de haberle abandonado de aquella forma.

Ahora se encontraba recargado en uno de esos muchos árboles que adornaban todo su alrededor. Su cruel mente le hizo recordar lo que escucho hacia hace unos momentos.

---Flash Back---

-Nee, eh estado pensando…-Comenzó el prusiano acariciando al pollito que Italia sostenía.-Yo ya estoy casi curado…y yo no podre estar aquí para siempre…así que…Italia…me gustaría que nos fuéramos juntos de aquí.

Este dejo a un lado al pollito y abrazo al pequeño niño junto a él; depositando un leve beso en su frente. Envolviéndole con sus brazos, el menor respondió el gesto y recargo plácidamente su cabeza en el pecho contrario con una sonrisa completa en los labios.

-Claro, llévame contigo.-

----

-No lo permitiré, Italia.-

* * *

Como estuvo? Lo siento DEBIA meter ese relleno de Hungría, si no les estaría contando el siguiente capítulo aquí y no quiero DX Pero bueno…

Espero que le haya gustado .w. y espero subir el siguiente capitulo en una semana n__n

---Extra---

Ale: Italia…Enserio tu…

Ita: Sip…

Ale: No lo puedo creer *cubriéndose la cara completamente sonrojado*

Ita: Pero a Doitsu le gusto, no?

Ale: Claro que no! Quien te dio la idea!?

Ita: Fue Francia-nii-chan

---

Video:

-aaah…Doitsu…yo…ahh…-

---

Ale: Italia por el amor de dios! Puedes quitar ya ese video!!??

----Extra END----

Si quieren saber, que es lo que hay en el video dejen review .w.


	6. Cuenta regresiva

Siento Horrores la tardanza del fic T.T pero pasaron demasiadas cosas, en fin no culpo a nadie si me envían bombas en los reviews o amenazas de muerte -w- Les juro que hice mi mayor esfuerzo en este capitulo (a pesar de que tuve un boqueo T.T)

Y bueno les dejo el fic!

-------------

Disclameir:

Pareja:

Advertencia:

* * *

EFIMERA FELICIDAD

COMIENZA LA CUENTA REGRESIVA

---

- Italia…me gustaría que nos fuéramos juntos de aquí.-

-Claro, llévame contigo.-

* * *

No importaba todo lo que tendría que hacer para impedirlo, si tenía que ponerse en peligro, si debía ser cruel o si tenía que ser herido o herir a alguien más…y mucho menos el por qué hacia eso…estaba seguro de una cosa:

**NO PERMITIRIA QUE ITALIA SE FUERA DE AHÍ**

----

-Pero…Gillbert.-

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Fui muy repentino?- Le soltó rápidamente tomándole de los hombros quera que se miraran.

-No, no es eso…pero…puedes darme cinco días para prepararme? Además no estás curado del todo, aun tienes un brazo malo.-

-Está bien Ita-chan.-Delicadamente le acaricio el cabello y se recostó en la cama.-tomate tu tiempo.-

-¡Hai! Entonces una semana!-

* * *

Tenía un plan…uno que estaba seguro no fallaría, pero…se arriesgaría? Es decir, si él hacia lo que tenía planeado de seguro se ganaría el odio de Italia…no quería eso…el podría hacer cualquier cosa menos dejar que Italia le odiase, si no todo eso no tendría sentido, lo que debía hacer tenía que ser discreto, no debía parecer él el culpable…

Porque su primera opción y la más sencilla sería acusarlos con Austria…pero a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba envuelto en molestia, celos y el sentimiento de traición, su especialidad siempre había sido, el hacer las cosas con la cabeza fría.

-Tengo una idea.-

Entonces su rostro adolescente se ilumino…recuperaría a Italia

Una pequeña y sonriente figura, que se asomaba a los jardines de aquella gran casa, abrazo con sus ojos el ser rubio que corría entre los árboles…la figura soltó una pequeña risa y desapareció entre la niebla del frío vecino a aquel bosque.

--------------

Día 1

El plan Nº 1 sea el mas sencillo y antiguo del mundo para separarlos…culpar de algo grave a Prusia y luego el salir y rescatar a Italia, como un buen príncipe de Cuento de hadas y princesas. Si era el plan perfecto! Sobre todo si usaba esa perfecta oportunidad para su perfectamente planeado, plan.

-_No es nada personal Aniki_.- Pensó para si mismo el pequeño rubio mientras tomaba la pequeña cajita decorada de colores pasteles y un enorme moño rojo. Haciendo un trazo perfecto en su mente del plan, se dirigió hacia un despreocupado Italia que regaba las flores del jardín.

-Ve~-

-D-Disculpe, es usted Italia?- Dijo un tanto nervioso el Sacro, portando un disfraz de cartero y un bigote postizo con rulitos. El disfraz perfecto!

-ah, sí, soy yo.-

-Este paquete es para usted.- Así le entrego la cajita y sin más se fue corriendo, escondiéndose tras un árbol que se encontraba a unos metros de ahí. Su plan sería perfecto y debía presenciarlo, Italia abriría la caja y de ella saldría un ratón (sabía bien que a Italia le aterraban los ratones) lo asustaría e Italia saldría corriendo, la tarjeta del paquete ponía que este era de parte de Prusia, así que la culpa recaería en él y justo cuando el pobre Italia este solo y decepcionado aparecería el Sacro Imperio Romano, le consolaría y todo volvería a ser como antes, como decía; un plan perfecto.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-(N: inserten el típico grito de Chibitalia -w-)

Ahí estaba el grito que quería oír, ahora de seguro Italia saldría corriendo e iría donde Prusia para reclamarle de eso. Al parecer así era, por esa razón el rubio corrió tras de Italia (a la suficiente distancia para no ser descubierto) como lo había planeado, llego a la ventana de su cuarto donde yacía su hermano mayor sentado junto a la ventana.

-KYAAAH GILBERT-SAN! WAAA! –

Llego llorando el castaño con el ratón sobre su cabeza.

-Tranquilo Italia.-Le miro extrañado por unos instantes hasta que diviso al pequeño roedor mordisqueando el paño que cubría el cabello de Italia. –Ven, todo está bien.- Tomo el pequeño ratón de la cola y lo aventó a unos metros de ahí, el ratoncito se fue corriendo y Feliciano dejo de llorar al instante.

-G-gracias…-

El pequeño se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos mientras sonreía débilmente.

-No tienes que agradecerme…bueno si, por que soy genial.-

Italia soltó una pequeña risa y le dio al otro un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

---

-Waa! Que fue lo que salió mal!?-

Se rasco la cabeza y lo pensó todo una y otra vez sin saber por qué Italia le había agradecido y no reclamado, dio mil vueltas al asunto incluso, ¿Por qué? No entendía realmente por que Italia no le había simplemente reclamado por lo que paso, ¿sería que lo que sentía por su hermano era tan fuerte que lo ha perdonado por algo así? ¿Sería que lo ama tanto que no le importa? Si quiera un poco de estos pensamientos hacían que en el pecho del Sacro Imperio Romano hubiese un vacio que provocaba un grave dolor.

Entonces sus pasos le llevaron justo a donde estaba hace unos minutos, miro el suelo unos minutos, entonces lo vio…un pequeño sobre…no podía ser.

-I-Italia…-

Una pequeña vena comenzó a saltar en su cien, no era que hubiese perdonado a su hermano, si no que Italia nunca había abierto el sobre donde venia que el paquete era de parte de Gilbert. Bueno ahora que lo pensaba, conociendo a Italia no había sido una buena idea poner la información dentro de un sobre.

* * *

El Sacro Imperio no era tonto y conocía muy bien la debilidad del hombre, así que también decidió hacer vigilancias nocturnas en la habitación de Chibitalia y su hermano. Esa misma noche supo que debía estar atento a cada movimiento de los dos, no podía pasar nada por alto ya que si podía encontrar una oportunidad para separarlos, no la desaprovecharía.

El peliblanco y el niño castaño se acomodaban en la misma cama acostados uno frente al otro sin decir nada, solo mirándose, eso era muy sospechoso así que el Sacro agudizo su oído y su vista lo mas que pudo (las velas estaban apagadas). Algo llamo su atención, Italia se levanto de la cama y extrañamente llevaba un pijama que consistía en una larga bata color beige (claro que el SIR sabía perfectamente que Italia dormía desnudo, todos en la casa lo sabían) le sorprendió mil veces más ver como el castaño trepaba la cama y se sentaba en el vientre de su hermano viéndolo de frente y casi suelta un grito cuando Italia se levanto la pijama para dejar totalmente expuestas sus regiones vitales (muy activas hay que decir). Pudo escuchar unos pequeños susurros dentro de la habitación y puso todo su esfuerzo en escuchar.

-Gilbert…yo soy niño…n-no te importa ¿verdad?-

-Claro que no, no me importa, a mi me gusta Italia por lo que es, no porque sea niña o niño.-

El escuchar las palabras de Italia y de su hermano hicieron que su corazón se detuviera totalmente sintiendo una gran culpa en su pecho, la frase de su hermano taladraba su cerebro y se marcaba ahí de por vida, se sentía muy mal consigo mismo…bueno no duro mucho el sentimiento ya que se quedo como idiota mirando a Italia tocarse aun sentado sobre su hermano.

-Yo…-

El menor se inclino para besar al peliblanco, en ese instante el Sacro se dio media vuelta y se fue, no quería ver eso, sería muy cruel para él, seguro no lo soportaría, se conocía demasiado bien.

* * *

El beso de Italia fue interceptado por los dedos del mayor

-Italia, deja eso, no voy a hacerte nada, no vamos a hacer nada…tu eres un niño pequeño después de todo, si te hiciera algo seria tanto o más pervertido que ese maldito Francés, y eso haría que me viera poco genial, sabes?.-

-P-pero…-

-Anda, ya es tarde y hay que dormir, que si no duermo me salen arrugas y las arrugas no soy increíbles como yo.-

-Entonces… ¿no quieres porque soy un chico?-

-No es eso, mira…cuando tu cuerpo sea como el de un niño de 16 años, haremos algo, mientras no.-

-Está bien.-

El castaño se levanto y se dirigió al baño, Gilbert se acomodo en la cama y miro fijamente al pequeño hueco que había en la puerta…frunció el ceño, y cerró los ojos mientras murmuraba molesto algo.

* * *

Aquella noche el joven rubio simplemente no pudo dormir, no solo se trataba de su evidente fracaso en su "perfecto" plan o el verse completamente borrado de la vida de Italia, o por haber sido eclipsado de aquella forma por su hermano mayor, ni siquiera se trataba de aquellas palabras que atravesaron su corazón. No, porque lo que le ocurría iba aun más allá de un tormento mental, más que una daga de culpa…porque cada vez que cerraba sus ojos aquella visión le obligaba a abrirlos de golpe. Ya ni siquiera tenía la cabeza para plantearse un ¿Por qué? O un ¿Cómo?...la única pregunta que se le pasaba por la mente era ¿Qué es?

No, no se preguntaba qué era lo que él veía cada vez que cerraba sus ojos, eso lo sabía de sobra, lo había antes, si no que era ese síntoma que le invadía cada vez que veía aquello, lo peor de todo aquello es que el rubio no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo liberarse de ese síntoma que lo estaba agobiando.

El calor que le abrazaba desde adentro era indescriptible, tan fuerte que el calor que se alojaba en sus mejillas le impedía abrir los ojos completamente, su cabeza dolía de una forma bastante extraña, su respiración iba tan agitada que sentía que moriría, su cuerpo temblaba con escalofríos tibios, su parte más sensible reaccionaba demasiado extraño…todo porque no podía sacarse de la cabeza aquella imagen de Italia…sobre todo porque su cruel mente cambiaba a su hermano por el mismo.

* * *

Finito~ lo logre!! Muajajajajaja después del peor bloqueo de autor que eh tenido lo logree escribir! Soy tan genial como un pajarito kesesese ÒwÓ

En fin espero que les haya gustado y pues me costó sangre sudor y lagrimas este capítulo, les juro que casi lloro de la frustración, pero lo logre, el siguiente estará más pronto (espero, todavía no me componen mi compu ¬3¬) Pero no se preocupen no soy capaz de dejar un fic a medias! ÒwÓ

Creo que eso es todo lo que debía decir -w- …no esperen! Le regalare un lindo dibujo exclusivo del fic a las primeras 3 personas que dejen review y me digan que es lo que le pasa al querido/odiado Sacro Imperio Romano n_n

(el extra del video aparece en el siguiente capitulo n_n)

Eso es todo~ Matta-nee!


	7. Dolor

Eh aquí el nuevo capitulo xDD Lamento la tardanza…pero aquí esta XD algo cortito, pero bueno…espero les agrade

Y bueno…hay una linda escena que quise tomarla para ustedes como un regalo de San valentin X3 o algo así XDD

Les dejo las advertencias:

-----------------

Disclameir: Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, lo demás es puro producto de mi mente fujoshi XD

Pairing: PrussiaxChibitalia (muy leve en este capi) SIRxChibitalia

Advertencias: Angst, un poco romance, algo parecido a un lime XD Sangre =3=

* * *

DOLOR

-Shinsei Roman!, Shinsei Roman!-

-¡I-Italia! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quiero…estar con el Sacro Imperio Romano…-

Susurro tímido y se acomodo en mi pecho, mientras lloriqueaba.

-L-lo siento…Yo…no quería molestarte…se que tú me odiabas por es un niño…por eso…-

-Italia…yo siento lo que paso esa vez…no medí mis palabras estaba asustado y…-

-Y-yo…quiero pedirte que me perdones y…volvamos a estar juntos como antes.-

Escondió su rostro entre sus manos, con cuidado las tome y las aleje de su cara totalmente teñida de rojo.

-Pero... ¿no lo habías hecho con mi Aniki…?-

Desvié la mirada…estaba molesto por eso, mi corazón estaba roto por aquello, el me abrazo fuertemente sacándome de mi transe depresivo.

-No es verdad…yo no hice eso con él, por eso…-

Dio un suspiro y se alejo de mi unos pasos quitándose la delgada bata que cubría su delicado cuerpo…No llevaba nada abajo.

-Shinsei Roma…por favor…toma mi cuerpo.-

Extendí mi mano hacia su pecho y lo acaricie lentamente, Italia se estremeció…yo…me sentía tan raro…sentía que debía hacer ese cuerpo mío…que debía hacer a Feliciano totalmente mío, como lo fue en un principio…le tome del rostro y bese su frente, acaricie lentamente sus manos que recaían en mi pecho…eran muy suaves…entramos a la habitación y él se recostó en la cama…no podía creerlo, a pesar de ser un niño…Italia se veía realmente hermoso...extendí mi mano para tomarle del rostro…El acaricio esa mi mano y me sonrió, me acerque sin saber bien que hacer…estaba temeroso…pero…

Bese su cuello lentamente, bajando queriendo sentir cada centímetro de sus piel, me detuve en su estomago, donde tracé un sendero con mi lengua, desde donde terminaban sus costillas hasta donde comenzaba su vientre, solo podía ver como el gemía bajito y se deshacía bajo mi toque…estaba realmente nervioso…solo sabía de algo que haría que aquella ansiedad desapareciera…acerque mis labios para besarle…

Entonces…desperté.

* * *

El adolecente rubio se levanto alterado… sacudió su cabeza y observo atento su habitación, no había nadie más que el, estaba solo…todo aquello no había sido más que un sueño… ¿Tanto así deseaba que Italia regresase a él?

Tomo una toalla, y se dirigió al baño, necesitaría una ducha fría.

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos días desde esa noche y aun no conseguía dormir bien, aquel tipo de sueños seguían invadiendo todas sus noches hasta el punto de que sentía que en cualquier instante se volvería loco. Ahora veía a Italia más que nunca antes, el estaba constantemente corriendo de un lado a otro haciendo todos los deberes posibles, se veía que se esforzaba, eso hacia doler su pecho fuertemente. A estas alturas ya no sabía si debía realmente impedir cualquier cosa, después de ese dia se había resignado totalmente respecto a Italia…se sentía muy mal consigo mismo por saber que no podría hacer nada.

Se sentó en aquel árbol donde ambos solían pasar las tardes juntos…muchos recuerdos se amontonaban en su cabeza.

00000000000000

-Nos veremos otra vez, así que no te enfermes…te estaré esperando…Shinsei Roma.-

Un fugaz y suave beso fue posado sobre los labios del menor.

-_Igual que antes de irme…te sigo amando…_-

-Sacro Imperio Romano…-Se toco los labios y sonrío.- Te extrañe~- Se lanzo hacia él y le volvió a abrazar con fuerza.- _Te amo!!-_

00000000000000

Sus ojos se abrieron y lo primero que pudo divisar fue el pequeño cuerpo de Italia tendido aun en sus piernas, sus respiración era pasible así que seguramente seguiría dormida, acaricio su cabello lentamente esperando que aquella caricia la despertara, así fue, las castañas orbes se abrieron lentamente y ella le sonrió.

-Te quiero Shinsei Roman…-Extendió su mano y tomo el rostro del otro y lo acerco para darle un suave beso, ambos disfrutaron del tierno contacto.

Ambos eran tan felices antes…como había podido echarlo a perder, solo por miedo, aquellas escenas del pasado que le invadían le pedían a gritos hacer algo al respecto, correr, ir donde Italia, decirle lo que sentía y hacer que todo volviese a la normalidad, pero…entonces recordaba lo alegre que se veía Italia con su hermano…él nunca fue capaz de secar las lagrimas de Italia, ni de realmente defenderlo…y cuando los veía a ambos juntos, podía asegurar que Gillbert movería al mundo entero solo para hacer feliz a Italia…y eso le taladraba cruelmente el corazón ¿Debería destrozar la felicidad de Italia para lograr la suya?

…tomo su cabeza entre sus manos, comenzaba doler profundamente. ¿Sería la culpa de aquellos recuerdos dolorosos?

Poco a poco el dolor incrementaba, sentía su rostro caliente, una vez más esa extraña fiebre le atacaba, su respiración se volvía poco a poco más débil, sus ojos se cerraban por culpa del dolor y el bochorno en su rostro, quería gritar pero la falta de oxigeno en sus pulmones se lo impedían, trataba de levantarse, pero no podía sus piernas temblaban y sentía que las fuerzas le abandonaban. Lagrimas de impotencia se asomaban por su rostro. Cuando sentía que ya no podría mantenerse consiente mas…vio frente a si una blanca silueta…aquella persona llevaba un pequeño balde de agua. El ruido sordo de esta cayendo al suelo fue lo último que escucho.

* * *

-¿Estás bien?-

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, sus parpados dolían y su cabeza aun se sentía pesada…no lograba saber de quién era esa voz que le llamaba tímidamente. Apenas y pudo divisar aquella pequeña y delicada mano que sostenía atenta la suya. Trato de enfocar su rostro…en cuanto pudo verle bien, sintió que se rompería el corazón…ahí estaba Italia con los ojos llorosos y una sonrisa satisfecha, le veía atentamente...Su mano estaba tan cálida, era tan nostálgico que incluso sentía que volvería a llorar.

-Sí, estoy bien.-

Se sonrojo levemente y apretó la mano de Italia con todas las fuerzas que tenia…estaba tan feliz que no se dio cuenta de algo, quería que sus lagrimas se desvanecieran, siempre había creído que el rostro de Feliciano era demasiado bello como para tener lagrimas en el…pero en ese instante aquellas lagrimas le hacían realmente dichoso.

-Lo siento.-

-¿eh?-

El castaño dio un respingo sin entender del todo.

-No sé si lo recuerdas…pero, yo te herí…fui muy cruel…yo, no sé si quieras perdonarme, pero…por favor, no quiero que me odies…además, yo se que eres realmente feliz con mi hermano…-hizo una pequeña pausa pues vio que el italiano se quedo totalmente sorprendido y con una mueca que rogaba pro piedad en su rostro.- No le diré a nadie, lo prometo…es solo que, bueno…eso no tiene importancia…solo quería disculparme realmente.-

-Ya lo sé…Nee-san me dijo lo que nosotros fuimos y lo que paso…pero aun así no recuerdo nada…yo no quiero que te sientas mal…-Tomo la mano del Sacro y la llevo a su rostro para pegarla a su mejilla, recargándose en ella.-Nee-san me dijo, que tu siempre fuiste muy amable conmigo, que me cuidabas y que tú me amabas mucho…y a pesar de que hayas hecho lo que hiciste…no quiero guardar ningún rencor…está bien mientras podamos ser amigos, ¿no?

-Si…amigos está bien.-

Sonrió algo triste…pero él no podía, ni debía hacer nada, ahora Italia le había perdonado…ahora eran amigos tal como él quería…ahora Italia era feliz justo como él deseaba…entonces ¿porque no se sentía tan bien?… ¿por que lloraba de nuevo?

-Estas llorando…-

-Lo siento…es que me duelen algo los ojos…-

Fijo su mirada en Italia y pudo observar por fin algo que le dejo el cuerpo helado…el e Italia…estaban manchados de sangre. El menor lo noto y trato de esconder la sangre que escurría por su vientre y escurría por sus piernas.

-¡¿Italia que te…?!-

-¿¡E-estoy bien, no veas!?-

Se encogió en la silla en la que estaba sentado, comenzó a lagrimear, temblaba y cerraba sus piernas fuertemente, como si tratara de que la sangre ya no bajara más por estas. Trato de levantarse y ayudarle…debía saber que tenía. Pero una fuerte punzada en su cabeza me hizo volver a la cama. Entonces trato de extender su mano y tocar sus suaves cabellos, para tranquilizarle pero, alguien entro.

-Italia, que haces fuera de tu cama?!-

Hungría rápidamente entro a la habitación y tomo a Italia en brazos para dejarle en la cama de al lado y comenzar a vendarle el vientre…apenas pudo alcanzar a ver, una cortada le atravesaba desde donde terminaban las costillas hasta donde comenzaba su vientre. Estaba aterrado, ¿Qué ocurría? Antes de que se diese cuenta, otra punzada más dolorosa que la anterior le hizo volver a quedar inconsciente.

* * *

-¿Están bien?-

-Sí, Italia solo está algo malherido…pero estará muy bien.-

-Gracias a dios… ¿y qué hay del Sacro?-

-Sabes lo que está ocurriendo…no hay nada seguro…No puedo creer que esto haya ocurrido tan inesperadamente.-

-Así son las cosas…no se puede hacer nada.-

-Lo mismo le estaba ocurriendo a Prusia, ¿no? Por eso vino a pedir ayuda.-

-Así es…me pregunto…que habrá pasado con el…es decir…su cuerpo…-

-Estoy segura de que estará bien, el es fuerte…después de todo siempre ah soportado muy bien mis sartenazos.-

-Tienes razón…pero realmente me preocupa de que el SIR salga de esto.-

-Sabíamos que esto ocurriría…aunque no pensé que tan pronto.-

-Los estragos de la guerra siempre perseguirán a un país…Solo esperemos…que no sea tan duro para el…después de todo, podríamos decir que está muriendo.-

* * *

Nos acercamos al final de este fic, cálculo que no se extenderá más que unos 3 capítulos más. Aunque con algo de suerte haya un epilogo XD pero en fin, todavía falta algo para el final XD

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo…la verdad quería meter otra parte…pero preferí no hacerlo pues es el concepto del siguiente capítulo y seria mucho spoiler XD bueno…

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero mas próximamente!

Les dejo el ansiado extra:

---Extra---

-Pero creí que te gustaría el video-

-Si me gusta pero…-

-Pero qué?...Sera que no lo hice como Doitsu quería…-

-No es eso! Es que bueno…si me hubieras dicho…-

-Pero nii-san dijo que debía ser sorpresa…-

-Está bien, está bien, me quedare con el video-

-Wiiii! EL próximo hay que grabarlo juntos!-

-Claro que no!!-

Un video de Feliciano preparando comida no era malo es más, el concepto de que en el video usara un coqueto delantal rosa le encantaba, se le hacía tierno, peor todo dejaba de ser sano en el momento en que pudo ver que debajo del delantal, Italia no traía nada.

---Extra END---

Pdt. Busco un beta para mis fics XD … Interesados, mi correo está en mi perfil o si prefieren mándenme un mensaje privado ;3

Yui Fuera!


	8. Palpitar

Bueno, perdón la tardanza con el capi, pero bueno, me costó un poco terminar algunas otras cosas y aplace terminar el capitulo XD Pero espero les guste

Nos acercamos cada vez más al final!

* * *

Diclameir: Hetalia y sus personajes le pertenecen totalmente a Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei, solo me pertenece está loca historia yaoi XD

Parejas: SIRxChibitalia, PrussiaxChibitalia

Advertencias: nada mortal, un poco de sangre, personaje misterioso.

* * *

**PALPITAR**

Llevamos aquí tres días...Hungría y Austria se niegan a decirme que es lo que ocurre, ellos solo vienen a cambiarnos las vendas y darnos medicamentos, es decir…estos días, no eh hecho más que estar con Italia a solas…pero a diferencia de lo que pensaba, esto no es nada bueno. Porque cuando le volteo a ver esta simplemente mirando a la nada con una sonrisa amarga en la boca, me gustaría pensar que aquella mueca de tristeza y preocupación es por su herida y no por otra cosa, pero yo sabía bien que era culpa mía…no porque yo fuese la razón, si no que por mi causa se había herido y no solo eso, si no que por esa herida el no ha podido ir a ver a Gillbert…ya casi se ah cumplido la semana y probablemente se vallan pronto, su herida le impedirá irse…eso me duele, no quiero dejarle ir…pero eh obtenido su perdón, eh obtenido su amistad, yo ya no puedo pedirle nada más y menos que abandone a su amor para que se quede conmigo…eso es demasiado egoísta…incluso inconscientemente eh sido egoísta…

* * *

Miraba al vacio, jugando con las sabanas entre sus manos la angustia le consumía sobre todo porque cada vez que sus ojos querían viajar hacia el cuerpo adolorido y abatido del otro, su corazón comenzaba a doler, sabiendo que pudo haberle protegido…que pudo haberle salvado y a sí mismo.

----------Flash Back----------

El balde con agua cayo secamente al suelo, el pequeño Italia está sorprendido…no sabía qué hacer, se había encontrado con aquel niño ,con quien compartía casa, a mitad del bosque en esas condiciones, si bien podría ser algo torpe y cobarde; No se atrevería jamás a dejar de ayudar a alguien que lo necesitaba. Con sus débiles brazos logro tomar a aquel niño y comenzar a llevarlo a cuestas hacia la casa…entonces le vio, frente a él se planto una persona de no más de 16 años que portaba una sonrisa inusual en su rostro y sostenía una preciosa flor amarilla tras su espalda.

-¿Adónde vas pequeño gatito perdido?-

El italiano retrocedió un par de pasos, algo le decía que no debía confiar en ese muchacho que lentamente se acercaba más a él.

-Y-yo voy a mi casa.-

Sintiéndose obligado responder siguió retrocediendo, se sentía intimidado…sus instintos le obligaban a proteger a ese cuerpo que cargaba y seguir volviéndose por donde vino, abrazando cada vez más fuerte con sus manos al Sacro Imperio que llevaba en su espalda.

-Oh, parece que traes algo ahí, ¿quieres que te ayude a aligerar tu carga?-

Sus delgadas piernas temblaban culpa del miedo y el peso extra que llevaba; lagrimas de impotencia y terror se acumularon en sus ojos. Su respiración se volvía irregular por la adrenalina que comenzaba a correr por su cuerpo…

-No…yo estoy bien…-

-Anda…te ayudo, espera…ahora que lo recuerdo tú tienes algo que yo quería, que te parece que me lleve a ese niño como compensación por aquella cosa que tu quieres y yo deseo.-

-N-no sé de qué hablas…y-yo ni siquiera te conozco…-

-Pero yo a ti si…y quiero que dejes ir a eso que yo ansió...yo se que sabes que es…lo encontraste tirado en el suelo todo pintado del color más bello del mundo…yo lo quiero y tu lo tienes…así que quiero que lo devuelvas a mi o si no me llevare a tu amigo.-

Se acercaba cada vez mas mientras comenzaba a mostrar poco a poco la mano que escondía tras su espalda, un brillo metálico le advertía que aquello no era un juego…sin poder evitarlo el castaño comenzó a llorar desconsolado aun retrocediendo.

-N-no entiendo…yo no sé que esa cosa…p-por favor, déjame ir.-

Las lagrimas no paraban y nublaban su vista, sus instintos le dictaban que debía correr o luchar y en ese instante, aunque tuviese el valor, no tenia arma con la cual enfrentarse a aquella persona.

-No aceptas devolvérmelo? Entonces creo que no tendré otra alternativa que quitarte del camino para poder obtener lo que quiero.-

El precioso girasol cayó al suelo y aquel joven se abalanzo sobre ellos con una daga en la mano, Italia pudo haber corrido lejos y escapar de la filosa navaja, pero una pequeña piedra y el peso extra en su espalda le obligaron a caer sobre el rubio y ser herido en el vientre…un grito desgarrador se escapo de su garganta por aquel corte. La sangre corría y sus lágrimas igual…la ropa de aquel muchacho que sostenía el arma estaba manchado de un color carmesí que hizo que su enferma sonrisa se ensanchara un poco más.

-Valla, valla esa ah estado cerca…Tómalo con una advertencia…quiero que sea mío y más vale que ya no intervengas.-

Para sorpresa del castaño, el rubio comenzó derramar lágrimas y en una carrera ese volvió al interior del bosque.

----------Flash Back END----------

Apretó la herida en su vientre y sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la ventana, una sonrisa estúpida se formo en su rostro. Un sentimiento amargo le llenaba la boca…a pesar de siempre tratar de ayudar, jamás en la vida había arriesgado su vida por alguien más, no terminaba de entender por qué lo había hecho, sabía que había una razón que se escondía muy dentro de su pecho. Las palabras de Hungría acerca del pasado también le perseguían, no entendía por qué no recordaba y eso solo provocaba que su pacifica cabeza no pudiese descansar. Sería que a pesar de los recuerdos perdidos el sentimiento permanecía? Si era así, por que no lo sentía en su pecho? Además…ya le había roto el corazón y se había vuelto a enamorar…por eso aquella teoría se le hacía ilógica de que el sentimiento seguía ahí…Tanto le atormentaba su cabeza aquellas preguntas y vueltas a sus propias palabras y borrosos recuerdos que llegaba a olvidar que era lo que le preocupaba en realidad: De quien estaba en serio enamorado.

Sus recuerdos, mente y corazón le decían que de Gillbert, pero algo dentro de su cabeza y su alma le decían que de aquel niño rubio. ¿Sería solo un sentimiento de amistad confundida? Tal vez eso. La sonrisa se desvaneció completamente de su boca.

* * *

Le miraba fijamente, sabía que algo andaba mal y eso le carcomía, no sabía bien que hacer o decir para acabar con esa atmosfera fría y triste que les envolvía a ambos.

-Hoy en la noche me voy.-

Le había ganado…el iba a preguntar eso mismo, aquella forma de romper la atmosfera fue de las más crueles, pero sabía que Italia no tenía esa intención, el estaba seguro del corazón puro y benevolente que era el de Feliciano…aun así mordía su labio nervioso.

-Ya veo…te vas con mi hermano, ¿cierto?-

-Si…lo habíamos planeado hace algún tiempo…-

-Entonces lo debes de amar mucho.-

-Sí, demasiado…por eso quiero que me perdones, por dejarte aquí solo…-

Sabía perfectamente que nunca podría competir con Gillbert y eso le dolía en el alma, aquella emoción de derrota le abrazaba y él se dejaba acurrucar en sus brazos llamados rechazo y besado por los labios de la tristeza, sabía que sobre todo ahora Italia estaba fuera de su alcance…Y es que ya lo sabía, lo sabía y lo entendía completamente, pero no lograba aceptarlo…ese sentimiento simplemente no podía ser procesado por su cabeza, aunque su corazón le gritaba que era completamente verdad. Los celos eran la primera señal, aquella dicha que le invadía al verle feliz, el sentir que había ido al cielo y regresado cuando le vio preocupándose por el antes que por sí mismo…todo eso su alma lo concretaba en un sentimiento descrito por una palabra, mas su mente lo desmoronaba y volvía a armar en un rompecabezas deforme que terminaba mostrando una figura diferente a la que debía simbolizar el sentimiento real y por ende disfrazando la imperfección del resultado descrito por su mente en cientos de palabras muy diferentes a la que era la verdadera. Por esa mentira creada por sí mismo y siendo al mismo tiempo aceptando la derrota por las falsas emociones y ante su propio hermano, sus labios soltaron una gran mentira.

-Por mí no te preocupes Italia, después de todo somos amigos ¿no? Para eso son los amigos, para apoyarse…si necesitas ayuda para que les cubra la espalda dime, no me causara ningún problema.-

-Enserio? Gracias!-

No es que le fuese a engañar…es solo que aquella frase no decía lo que su boca dejo escapar, porque aunque las palabras fueron dichas con toda intención amistosa verdadera, su corazón gritaba con una voz agonizante: "Italia, no me dejes solo, quédate conmigo…yo todavía quiero estar junto a ti…no te quedes con mi hermano y mejor escapa conmigo, seamos felices juntos como antes" Pero este sabia que por más alto que gritase si su amo hacia oído sordos a sus latidos desesperados, no serviría de nada y esas palabras no llegarían al otro corazón que palpitaba en esa habitación. Pero el era un guerrero, el sacro tenía un corazón guerrero que nunca se daría por vencido, por eso palpitaba fuerte muy, muy fuerte para que fuese escuchado, brincaba y lloraba para que su maestro abriera los ojos a la verdad. Pero su maestro era realmente terco y no le hacía caso, le ignoraba… ¿Qué debería hacer?

------------

Se había cumplido la media noche…era tiempo de su partida, se había prometido que no flaquearía, que no trataría de detenerlo….que no sería egoísta nunca más, pero no lograba reparar en su mente el porqué ahora sostenía su brazo con fuerza, justo cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta…Sabia que debía soltare, aquella mirada confundida por parte del otro solo reafirmaba ese conocimiento…entonces ¿Por qué no lo hacía? ¿Por qué no se permitía a sí mismo el dejar que Italia fuese a través de esa puerta?

-No te vayas…-

Sus labios se habían movido solos al igual que su mano que apretaba un poco más el brazo de Feliciano. No entendía que era lo que ocurría con su cuerpo…incluso su mente se sometía ante aquellos impulsos guiados por fuertes latidos dentro de su ser.

-Yo…quiero que te quedes conmigo…-

Una vez más ese impulso extraño le gano en la contienda por controlar sus palabras…se sentía lleno de vergüenza, pero a la vez sus pies le impedían moverse y huir de aquel sentimiento, a pesar de sus esfuerzos el mismo sin quererlo se forzaba a mantener a Italia consigo.

-No me dejes ahora..._no me dejes como yo lo hice contigo_...quédate un poco mas…_no quiero estar sin ti…p_or favor Italia.-

-Yo me tengo que ir…el, de seguro se irá si no llego ahora…yo, realmente le amo, no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad para que estemos juntos, lo siento.-

Con aquellas palabras su mano se aflojo y su brazo cayo violentamente a su lado, le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, con una expresión que daba a entender que comprendía la situación, pero a la vez le exigía una explicación a sus sentimientos y se castigaba a sí mismo por ser tan egoísta, dio un paso hacia atrás e inclino la cabeza como señal de disculpa. No dijo nada mas, se dio la media vuelta y aquel incesante golpeteo desesperado volvió al escuchar los pasos del otro alejándose. Debía parar aquellos latidos en su pecho que le dejaban casi sordo y quemaban su interior.

Los pasos habían desparecido, vio a la ventana, ahí estaba descaradamente una estrella fugaz que le invitaba a pedir un deseo, con una sonrisa sarcástica, como si aun no creyera lo que haría, susurro unas palabras.

En ese instante una vez más el dolor punzante le invadió, desde la columna hasta la cabeza, más fuerte que los anteriores se aprovecho de su cuerpo y con un flashazo de dolor, permitió que aquella presión y palpite en su pecho se detuviera por fin.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, este es casi el final…y bueno, este capítulo salió algo soso no se por qué. También fue mucho más corto de lo que pensé pero bueno…aun así espero que haya llenado sus expectativas XD

(estoy algo deprimida muy pocos reviews en el capitulo anterior T.T)

En fin~ Es tarde y ya no tengo cerebro para extras XD asi que nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!

Y no olviden dejar review~


	9. AVISO DE LA AUTORA!

Bien, esto no es más que un aviso.

Chicas, realmente lo siento mucho, sinceramente no tengo una excusa válida para haber dejado de lado, si bien, ya desde hace tiempo tenia la mitad del capitulo hecha, después de algunos eventos en mi vida, termine desplazando el terminar el fic, antes de darme cuenta ya casi llegue a mas de medio año sin actualizar. Enserio les pido disculpas por esto, y que después de un largo tiempo sin hacer fics, decidí retomar esto, así que…DE NUEVO A ACTUALIZAR!

Todos los fics se actualizaran en la semana que viene, incluyendo este y otros que estaban mucho más que abandonados! Sé que tal vez muchas se han olvidado es este fic y eso es completamente comprensible. Así que me atendré a las consecuencias de no recibir reviews o si quiera de que alguien lea estos fics abandonados.

Así que…el capítulo final de este fic, se subirá en la siguiente semana.

Gracias por su atención.


	10. Herida

Lamento infinitamente la tardanza!

Pero como lo prometí, dejo aquí el penúltimo capitulo!

El ultimo lo colgare la semana que sigue n_n

Espero que este a la altura de lo que esperaban. Agradezco su paciencia con el capitulo!

Disclameir: Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, la trama es solo producto de mi retorcidamente xD

Pairing: …Sorpresa!

Advertencias: Angst, sangre...algo extraño al inicio xD

* * *

**HERIDA**

¿Donde se encontraba en ese momento? No conocía ese lugar, que estaba inundado de frondosos árboles que jamás había visto en su casa, el sol golpeaba con fuerza sus ojos, obligándolo a que los achicase por el dolor que le provocaban, cubriendo con una mano la luz, trato de buscar una salida de aquel lugar con la mirada, pero solo se veía inmerso en un profundo bosque, deseando salir, comenzó a caminar hacia alguna dirección al azar, esperando encontrar un escape, se sentía realmente cansado al correr, pero a pesar de todo, su cuerpo se sentía aun más ligero de lo normal. Camino en ese bosque durante para lo que él fueron horas, comenzaba a darse por vencido en su búsqueda por la salida, sintiendo que a cada paso se imbursaba mas entre los árboles, hasta que una sombra pasó cerca de él, impulsado por las ansias y frustración de no encontrar salida, comenzó a correr hacia la dirección que le marcaba esa silueta, por más cerca que estuviera no lograba alcanzarla, corría cada vez más rápido, importándole poco que ahora su rostro estuviese raspado y sus rodillas sangrantes por las tantas veces que se había caído en el camino, pareciera que entre más se acercaba a aquella persona, el tiempo pasaba más lento a pesar de las zancadas de sus pies.

Vio como aquella figura se detenía de repente, pero en vez de alcanzarle, sus pies se detuvieron de repente, tirando al chico al piso por el brusco movimiento, su visión aun era algo limitada por culpa de los arboles, pero podía ver claramente frente a sus ojos a aquel hombre, ahora iluminado claramente por el sol. Un escalofrió le recorrió completo, un sentimiento de terror le invadió, pero aun así su cuerpo no respondía, obligándole a no despegar su azul mirada en el rostro de aquella persona.

Sus rasgos duros y severos, su cabellos rubio perfectamente peinado, su mirada seria y determinada, fría, sin vida, no podía reparar lo que pasaba, se le hacía conocido, ¿pero quién era? ¿Por qué al observarle su cuerpo temblaba completamente? ¿Qué había de esa ansiedad de vacío en su pecho? Las piernas que apenas y le respondían pudieron ponerlo de pie, retrocedía apoyándose de las cortezas para no caer, pero justo cuando se sintió con las fuerzas para salir corriendo, otra figura llego al lado de ese hombre. Ahora realmente no cabía en su sorpresa, era un adulto definitivamente, pero su rostro no había cambiado ni un poco, incluso su sonrisa era la misma. Lentamente comenzó a caminar, quería acercarse más, asegurarse de que no era una jugarreta de su mente, pero en cuanto puso un pie dentro de la planicie que ellos compartían…

Hungría salió de la habitación negando con la cabeza con lentitud, mientras el austriaco le miraba con una muy leve arruga en su frente, al no tener un piano cerca para mostrar su enfado. Al parecer aquella situación empeoraba con cada minuto.

**-¿e Italia?**-Salió de sus labios con lentitud y seriedad, pero con un deje de esperanza brillante en sus ojos.

-**Se ah ido**.-Comento tristemente la mujer, pero enfrentado al aristócrata con mirada firme, a pesar de sus ojos llorosos, el austriaco, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa para confortarla y acariciar sus cabellos, ella a pesar de tratar de emular aquella falsa sonrisa, solo bajo la cabeza, dejando que una lagrima tras otra se deslizara. Aquello era demasiado para el corazón de una chica, a pesar de que ella podía ser ruda y fuerte…su corazón era tan frágil como el de cualquier dama. Paulatinamente la mano que la reconfortaba se detuvo y alejo, siendo acompañada por la voz de Roderich.

-**Los estragos de la guerra están acabando con él…a este ritmo terminará por desaparecer**.-Confirmó con melancolía y preocupación en su voz.-**Sin contar que las heridas provocadas por la batalla se están re abriendo… ¡No era el momento para que Italia huyera con ese!** -gritó alterado, rara vez Roderich se ponía así y Elizabeth sabía que si el austriaco perdía los estribos la situación era más que sería.-

-**Usted… ¿sabe a dónde planean huir?**-murmuró preocupada, limpiando sus lágrimas y observando los puños apretados del pianista.-

-**Seguramente hacia el norte, ahora no les conviene estar por estos rumbos…Aunque allá tampoco estarán a salvo**.-Miro a la chica.-**La herida en el vientre de Italia fue el corte de una daga, ¿cierto?**-

Hungría asintió preocupada, era un corte limpio hecho por un arma blanca, ya veía hacia donde se estaba dirigiendo el pensamiento del austriaco. El pánico la invadió por completo.

-**Ese niño…**-gruñó preocupado por lo bajo, solo una persona seria de dar un corte tan preciso y profundo a propósito, los órganos del italiano habían estado a salvo por no más de dos centímetros. Ese tipo quería algo y solo lo obtendría dejando a Feliciano vivo.-**Lo más seguro es que quiera el territorio prusiano…y no dejará ir la oportunidad de apropiarse de Italia también**...-Dejó salir.-**Iré a buscarle. Cuida al Sacro**.-Le ordeno el mayor, con voz firme pero amable, no quería asustar y preocupar más a Hungría. Sin más se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar hacia la puerta, no sin antes, buscar su espada estaba casí seguro de que la necesitaría.

Elizabeth, solo pudo observar la determinada espalda del austriaco mientras rezaba que todo estuviese bien tras eso. Igual que el otro, giró y comenzó a andar, pero cuando entro a la habitación, se quedo helada al notar que tampoco el Sacro estaba ahí y la ventana estaba abierta, un rastro de sangre había desde la cama hasta el patio donde los pasos se alejaban dentro del bosque. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió por el pasillo, tomando una espada siguió a Roderich.

-**¡Gillbert!**-la voz alegre de Italia era acompañada por una mirada brillante al momento en que se lanzaba a los brazos del albino.

-**Llegaste tarde Ita-chan**.-comento divertido el prusiano, abrazando el frágil cuerpo en sus brazos, todo estaba bien, tal como había pensado que ese momento ocurriría, claro, hasta que pudo sentir un pequeño bulto contra su persona, como si Italia llevase ropa de mas y solo en una parte especifica de su cuerpo, era de noche y lo único que podía ver en la penumbra era una mancha ligeramente más oscura en las blancas ropas de la pequeña nación. Pero no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que significaba esa negrura.

-**Italia tu…**-No termino la frase, sabía que las palabras estaban de mas y el hecho de que el castaño le mirase con ojos ilusionados y deseosos de amor y libertad solo lograban que él como nación e incluso como "humano" sintiese una enorme culpa.-

-**Siento llegar tarde pero…**-El silencio se hizo presente por un momento, la imagen de la mueca de angustia mostrada por el sacro aun permanecía en su mente.- **m-me perdí de camino**.-dijo nervioso y avergonzado, la mentira era más que obvia y Prusia solo se vio mas inmerso en su culpa ¿Qué había pasado? No podía preguntar.-

-**Ok…entonces vámonos**.-Sonrío y se quito la bufanda que en esos momentos llevaba, enredándola en el cuello del chico.-**Iremos a tierras más frías, así que cúbrete bien**.-

Italia sonrió y asintió enérgico con la cabeza, tomando la mano del albino. Unos pasos se aproximaron y el melódico sonido de una espada desenvainándose se hizo presente igualmente. Fue un acto reflejo, Prusia se dio la media vuelta, desenvainando su arma también, cubriendo a Italia con su propio cuerpo…pero lejos de mostrar una actitud defensiva se quedó helado, al punto de casi soltar su espada.

**-Realmente viniste Italia-kun...pero aun falta que traigas lo que yo quiero. Apúrate y dame eso que tienes y que yo quiero, ¿da?** -La siniestra pero necesitada sonrisa del ruso se hizo presente. Antes de que alguien dijese otra cosa, Iván ya había hecho un tajo en el hombro del albino quien a causa del dolor dejó caer su espada.-**Claro…no dejare que se vayan hasta que lo tenga**.-advirtió, dando un paso adelante y empujando bruscamente al prusiano al suelo, para luego apuntar el filo hacia su cuello. La mirada purpura paso a un Italia inmóvil y sangrante, el miedo había provocado que la herida comenzase a abrirse de nuevo.

Corría con todo lo que sus piernas le daban, a pesar del fuerte dolor en su pecho como el de navajas rasgando sus pulmones, a pesar de sentir el cuerpo pesado como si cada paso fuera un kilometro, a pesar de que sentirá escurrir por su frente sangre que comenzaba a nublar su visión. Lo único que podía tener en mente era lo último que había escuchado de parte de Austria. El que había lastimado a Italia…quería tenerlo como parte de su territorio…lo lastimaría de nuevo. A pesar de todo no dejaría que eso ocurriera, no lo permitiría.


	11. Recuerdo

**Disclameir:** Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, la trama es solo producto de mi retorcidamente xD

**Pairing:** SIRxItalia

**Advertencias: **Sangre, muerte, angst puro para el final y el final del fic

* * *

**Recuerdo**

Sus propios pasos eran lo único que lograba resonar en sus oídos, se había olvidado por completo de las piedras encajadas en sus rodillas por tantas veces que habían visto el suelo, también se había olvidado de la cruel opresión en su pecho, del frio inmundo que se colaba por su garganta logrando que sus pulmones dolieran, en su mente solo cabía en sus pensamientos era esa necesidad implacable de encontrar a Italia. ¿Por qué? Italia se había olvidado completamente de él, le acababa de rechazar, se había fugado con su hermano, había roto su corazón y no le había importado ni un ápice sus sentimientos, ¿Por qué corría entonces a toda velocidad hacia tierras nevadas, sin llevar más que vendas y un delgado pantalón? La respuesta era fácil para él: A pesar de todo amaba a Italia.

El transe del rubio se vio roto ante el chillido asustado de Italia y la visión de este llorando junto al cuerpo de su hermano, no lo pensó ni siquiera dos segundos; desenvaino su espada y la choco con la del rubio frente a él.

-**Vaya, vaya…eso fue rápido**.-Dijo en tono cantado el chico más alto, sonriendo tranquilamente, bloqueando eficazmente el ataque del germano.-Bienvenido Saco Imperio Romano.-

-**Deja a Italia**.-Soltó el chico otro en un gruñido, presionando mas su espada contra la otra.-

-Hey**, hey ¿Por qué me estas acusando con esa mirada tan aterradora?**-dijo el Iván fingiendo miedo en su voz.-**El fue el que vino hacia a mi por su voluntad…y si que hizo bien su trabajo, viniste enseguida…justo a tiempo**.-Su rostro se oscureció. Ensanchando aquella insana sonrisa, separo las espadas por un momento, soltando un ataque que de no haber sido por una rápida reacción del germano, fácilmente le hubiese cortado el brazo de un tajo.

**-¡Vete Italia! ¡Corre y llévate a mi hermano!**-Ordeno con voz firme sin despegar su mirada del ruso el cual insistentemente le atacaba.-

Ni un solo musculo de Italia se movió, solo podía observar asustado como era protegido por ese niño rubio del cual no guardaba ningún recuerdo. Lagrima tras lagrima limpiaban el rostro de Italia que estaba manchado de sangre que no era suya.

**-¡Te dije que se fueran!**-gritó demandante, bloqueando un ataque más con dificultad.-

Las piernas de Feliciano se movieron solas, jalo del brazo a Prusia que estaba medio sentado en el suelo y prácticamente lo arrastro un par de metros antes de que ambos comenzaran a correr con todas sus fuerzas.

-**Eres muy noble Sacro**.-Afirmo Iván, sonriendo enternecido, o fingiendo hacerlo. Separarse un poco le dio la oportunidad de patear con fuerza el estomago del más niño, tirándolo al suelo.-**Eso me molesta bastante**.-Dio un pisotón a la mano del Sacro, evitando que volviese a tomar su espada.-

El sacro le miro con ojos, que si bien pudieran, hubiesen asesinado al futuro soviético, no estaba asustado, cuando se trataba de pelear nunca se mostraba débil ante un enemigo, siempre estaba firme y dispuesto a vencer. Solo necesitaba de una cosa para tener las fuerzas para ganar, eso que lo había mantenido con vida todos los años de guerra antes de su regreso: Italia.

-**No le importas**.-Soltó frívolo en voz ronca, Ivan mostraba una sonrisa victoriosa.-**Si le importaras el no se habría ido con tu hermano…estas tan solo, nadie quiere verte aquí, ¿sabes por que?**-El rubio alzo la ceja inquisidor y como respuesta a su desafiante mirada, solo logro que Rusia presionara mas aquella mano bajo su pie, casi se podía escuchar esa muñeca crujir.-**aunque no quieras escucharlo te lo diré…**-

* * *

Italia y Prusia seguían corriendo por el helado bosque, a lo lejos se escuchaba el sonido de las espadas chocando, pero se detuvieron apenas se habían reanudado, en ese momento Feliciano freno abruptamente como si hubiese sido iluminado con el cesar del metal, la mirada perdida en la nieve preocupó al prusiano, pero antes de que este dijera nada, Italia desenvaino la espada del albino y dio la vuelta echando a corren en la dirección de la que habían venido.

El sonido de las espadas revivió, esto le tranquilizo por dentro, pero no se detuvo y no lo haría hasta llegar a él, porque lo recordaba claramente ¡Lo había recordado! ¿Cómo había sido capaz de olvidar a la persona a la que más amaba? Ahora entendía la razón de los ojos tristes que le dirigió él cuando estuvo a punto de irse con su hermano, se sentía como el traidor más bajo del mundo, por eso no sería tan tonto como para abandonarlo otra vez, porque una vez mas había visto sus propios sentimientos, sus recuerdos eran el punto final y de inicio de ese amor y ahora que regresaban, podían seguir amando, por eso tenía que salvarlo. No sería cobarde y no lo perdería de nuevo a causa de eso. Apretó la espada en su mano aun más fuerte y llegó al improvisado y nevado campo de batalla, pero la nieve ya no era blanca, toda estaba teñida de un color carmín y el infame color se concentraba bajo la negra silueta de él. La espada calló de la pequeña mano a causa del dolor en su pecho.

-**Sacro...-**la voz murmuró dolida y las lágrimas fluyeron, había llegado tarde. Dio un paso para acercarse al cuerpo, estando a punto de tocarlo era como si estuviera solo con él, pero no era así, antes de alcanzar el frio cuerpo, el frio metal se atravesó entre ambos cuerpos, estaba manchado de la sangre del rubio y se lucia cruelmente frente a los ojos de Italia, esa sangre que escurría era sagrada, era la sangre del sacro imperio romano, Italia contuvo el alentó a causa del miedo y la tristeza, pero a pesar de eso el ruso paso de largo del otro chiquillo y hecho en hombros a la nación germana, como si llevase un costal.

-**Esto no debió suceder…**-dijo con voz gentil e infantil la enorme y bárbara nación rubia.-No **llores pequeño Italia, deja de ser egoísta. Yo solo tomo un poco de tu felicidad y la llevo conmigo, algún día te la devolveré**.-La espada se alzo y se vio iluminada por la luz de la luna, pero los ojos de Italia no estaban fijados en la manchada arma, si no en la estrella que cruzaba el cielo nocturno, y de un tajo, todo se volvió negro para él.

Despertó bañad en sudor y lagrimas, miró alterado a su alrededor, esa no era su casa, era de…

* * *

**-¡Alemania!**-Chilló Italia y se lanzo sobre el cuerpo a su lado despertándole de golpe.

**-¡Pero qué crees que estás haciendo tu…!-**Observo las verdaderas lagrimas manchar su hombro, sintió las manos temblorosas aferrándose a él y supo que no debía regañarlo en ese momento.- **¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?**-

-**V-ví al sacro en mis sueños…**-gimoteo apenas audible, calmando de a poco su llanto.-**el volvía de la guerra para estar conmigo…todo parecía perfecto…pero entonces yo…**-El llanto que pareció haberse ido volvió más intenso que antes.- **¡Lo mate! ¡Fue mi culpa! Yo pude haberlo salvado…si solo hubiese llegado antes…si no lo hubiese dejado atrás…él…él…**-un grito dolido salió de su garganta y ya no era capaz de decir nada.-

Alemania trataba de consolarlo, acariciando su cabello delicadamente y tratando de confortarlo en un protector abrazo, cosa que él nunca hacia, pero sabiendo que si no lo hacia Italia se sentiría mas solitario y triste de lo que estaba, pero a pesar de las atenciones, el no paraba de llorar y Ludwig entendió que con solo esas caricias no lograría calmarlo.

-**Fue solo un sueño…tranquilo…estoy seguro de que aunque sea un sueño, no importa que hayas hecho el te hubiese perdonado**.-Concluyo firmemente, pero con suavidad esbozando una sonrisa confortante.

El llanto de Italia no se calmo ni un segundo durante la siguiente hora, a pesar de las tiernas palabras, las caricias cariñosas y los intentos de consuelo de parte del alemán, porque ese sueño pareció tan real que lograba parecer un recuerdo.

* * *

Bieeeeeeeen! Lo he terminado por fin! Lamento mucho mucho hacerlas esperar tanto pero tuve un bloqueo total con el final del fic! T_T pero hoy me levante a las 5 am (a esa hora me llego la inspiración XD) y me puse a escribir como poseída el final del fic, me tarde una hora en pasar lo poco que escribí en estado de "transe" en una libreta a la computadora y por fin ahora que me pude fugar al ciber lo subo X3! Wiiii-baila de la felicidad

Espero que el final les haya gustado y sorprendido tanto como a mi me gusto. Por si alguien no entendió muy bien (siento que fue un poco confuso), el punto es que después de que Rusia al parecer le diera el golpe final al Sacro y se lo llevara, corta a Italia y este se desmaya, es entonces cuando despierta y es el presente. Lo que deja la pregunta: ¿Entonces todo esto fue un sueño? Y entonces ustedes comenzaran a afilar sus machetes y a encender antorchas D: pero esperen! Si ustedes quieren hare un epilogo aclarando todo!

Claro si es que lo quieren nwn aunque en el epilogo puede que me tarde un poco mas pues tengo muchos otros proyectos, como el de diario soviético de una guerra y una serie de drabbles de durarara ya escritos a puño y letra mío jutno con un fic largo de este anime. Así que si quieren uno dejen review y si hay respuesta y petición por el epilogo tardare menos en terminarlo

Bueno, supongo que por ahora me despido de este fic el cual amo y disfruté tanto hacerlo como lo que me costó de lagrimas de sangre y sudores de sangre también xDDD

Entonces, hasta otro fic! n_n


End file.
